Alastor OlhoTonto Moody: A lenda
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Resumo: O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror
1. Capitulo I  A Confissão

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo I - A Confissão.**

Eu sinceramente não sei o porque estou fazendo isso, talvez a idade finalmente chegou em mim e estou pensando no futuro, coisa que eu não tinha feito antes, mas eu vejo como Alvo anda reagindo ultimamente a esta nova guerra e acho que decidi deixar algo além de uma lenda de um auror paranoico que ataca qualquer um que tenta apertar a sua mão.

Isso é o que conduz a tudo isso, muitos me vêem como uma lenda, um bruxo poderoso que fez coisas incriveis sem se importar consigo mesmo, eu preenchi a maioria das celas de Azkaban, não me importando se morreria no meio do processo.

Talvez eu realmente não me importasse mesmo.

Para aqueles que lerem isso, vocês devem compreender que a minha vida como auror não foi uma coisa grandiosa, que eu brandi a minha varinha e coisas incriveis aconteceram e eu sai ileso e tal.

Muitas noites eu encarava a foto da minha esposa morta por alguém que eu prendi e fugiu por imcompetencia de alguém e terminava com uma garrafa de uisque de fogo e a varinha apontada na minha testa com apenas duas palavras me separando do que eu realmente desejava.

Estar com ela novamente.

Minha querida Hilda.

Fomos para Hogwarts no mesmo ano, ela era realmente uma bruxa poderosa e sempre me desafiou nas classes, embora na epoca eu era infantil e adorava provoca-la para minha diversão, eu sempre poderia ver um certo orgulho em seus olhos azuis quando eu fazia a coisa certa.

Muitas vezes terminei na mesma posição, bebado e com a varinha na testa esperando criar coragem para terminar com a minha vida, apenas para ter um vislumbre dela me mandando um olhar repressor que eu conhecia muito bem.

Ela não aceitaria que eu terminasse daquela forma.

Eu estava em mais uma das reuniões da Ordem vendo Alvo entrando em desespero sobre as proteções que tinha que fazer com Potter, eu conheci o menino e pude ver algumas coisas que ao que parecia Alvo não via.

O menino era um guerreiro.

Desde que o menino conseguiu ajudar os professores em me achar no meu tronco depois daquele ano vergonhoso, eu tive uma certa divida para o menino, ele parecia estar sempre com problemas e queria poder ajuda-lo como qualquer um dos adultos dessa sala, mas ninguém parecia aceitar que o menino não era mais uma criancinha que tinha que ser protegida, ele era alguém que precisava lutar.

Todos pareciam discutir sobre o que fariam para guardar a casa do menino quando Fawkes apareceu alarmado no meio da reunião gritando uma canção alarmante que eu até poderia entender.

Problemas.

Rapidamente Alvo me encarou e ambos seguramos a cauda do passaro que nos transportou para o problema em si.

Eu sabia depois que terminaria bebado novamente depois do que eu vi.

Chegamos na rua dos Alfeneiros e todos poderiam sentir uma onda de poder impressionante vindo da casa de Potter, meu olho mágico poderia acompanhar a aura do menino e se eu já não estivesse me apoiando em meu cajado, eu teria problemas com a minha perna.

Alvo rapidamente corre para a casa enquanto eu tentava procurar possiveis comensais da morte, mas parecia não haver nenhum na area, de repente eu escuto uma batida e percebo que Alvo estava parado alguns metros de mim encarando uma barreira de puro poder que nos impedia de prosseguir.

Potter tinha nos trancado para fora de onde deveriamos o proteger.

Se a situação não fosse seria eu acho que teria molhado minhas calças ao ver o olhar de Alvo.

Tentamos de todas as formas conseguir desmantelar as proteções para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas nada que faziamos conseguia penetrar naquela proteção, de repente a casa dos Dursleys parecia gemer e uma das janelas explode com uma força impressionante, tentamos descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas ainda nada de sucesso.

De repente um silencio recai sobre todos e a proteção parecia vislumbrar por um momento antes de desaparecer.

No mesmo instante Alvo já corria para a casa, mas não era mais preciso.

Um menino saia pela porta com sua mala e por incrivel que pareça uma fênix branca e prateada no ombro, ele tinha os olhos verdes brilhantes como o de Alvo, mas este não era o brilho de felicidade que o diretor irradiava quando estava contente com algo.

Era um brilho de determinação e vontade de lutar que eu muitas vezes dizia para Alvo que o menino possuia.

Os dois discutiram por um breve momento, Alvo falava algo e apontava para os Dursleys, a medida que ele ia falando eu poderia sentir a magia do menino se elevando, a fênix ao lado de Potter tentou cantar algo para o acalmar, mas o menino estav longe de ser calmo por isso, de repente o menino encarou fixamente o diretor e então falou.

-Eu, Harry James Potter, Declaro que não aceito mais a rua dos Alfeneiros numero quatro como minha casa, eu já não voltarei mais para aquelas pessoas desumanas e se você não quiser outro Tom Riddle que volte para matar os parentes trouxas dele eu sugiro que você nunca mais pense em me mandar de volta Alvo Dumbledore -Eu tenho que dar esta para o garoto, eu nunca tinha visto Alvo tão alarmado e chocado, eu estava começando a achar isso tudo interessante quando o menino se vira para mim e fala em um tom fixo -Eu preciso de sua ajuda Sr Moody, eu sei que ainda tenho muito que aprender, mas eu não ficarei mais no banco vendo as pessoas que amo morrerem por mim -ele lança um olhar fixo para o diretor que abaixa a cabeça -A profecia me faz ser o unico que pode matar Voldemort e vou precisar de todo conhecimento, ajuda e treinamento possivel para isso -Ele fixou os olhos em mim e eu senti algo diferente de quando Alvo fazia isso, era mais poderoso e incontrolavel.

Eu fechei meus olhos por um momento e me perguntei o que Hilda iria querer que eu fizesse.

Eu abri os olhos novamente e pude ver as mãos de Potter tremendo, não era de raiva ou de estresse como muitos imaginavam.

O menino estava com medo.

Eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas eu tinha certeza que não ia gostar do que isso me levaria.

-Certo Potter, eu vou lhe ajudar, mas você vai ter que fazer tudo que eu mandar e se você quebrar no meio do treinamento você vai desistir e voltar depois de um ano fui claro? -Eu acho que uma parte de mim desejava que o menino desistisse logo de cara, todos tinham medo do meu treinamento e eu sabia que este conhecimento tinha chego no menino, mas de repente o medo parecia virar determinação e ele cabeceia, mas logo fala algo que me deixa um tanto intranquilo.

-Eu gostaria de manter isso dos meus amigos, então gostaria que você não contasse para Remo e Tonks também -Eu fixei meus olhos nele, isso era um pedido estranho, desde que me uni na Ordem eu tenho ouvido falar das historias dele com os amigos, o trio dourado como Snape sempre falava desgostoso sobre como os Três quebravam as regras, mas quase sempre ajudavam a economizar o traseiro daquele comensal idiota.

Eu sabia que o homem era um espião para a gente e sabia o por que, mas isso não mudava minha opinião sobre ele ser um tirano idiota.

Eu cabeceei ao pedido de Potter e logo a Fênix (que parecia um tanto decepcionada com Potter) esparrama suas penas e voltamos novamente para a Ordem onde muitos ainda se perguntavam o que tinha acontecido, ainda bem que Remo e Tonks estavam viajando pela Alemanha onde Remo tentaria falar com alguns Lobisomens e a menina foi junto para manter um olho no homem.

Aquele lobo velho deveria abrir logo os olhos e aceitar que a menina estava apaixonada por ele e não o deixaria facilmente.

Sem dizer uma palavra para qualquer um, Potter saiu comigo em reboque para a sala de estar da mansão da familia Black, eu poderia sentir o menino estremecer ao voltar para aquela casa, mas quem poderia o culpar?

Demorou um ano para eu voltar para a casa que eu compartilhava com Hilda.

Nos sentamos de frente um para o outro e ele parecia esperar sobre a rotina que eu deveria ter para ele, eu o encarei por um longo tempo tentando o analisar para saber qual forma melhor para o quebrar.

Ele ainda estava magro, pelos relatorios que eu tive ele nunca recebeu muita comida dos Dursleys embora aqueles trouxas o colocassem para fazer todas as comidas, ele parecia agiu por tentar evitar as batidas do primo e eu ainda tinha que descobrir algumas coisas, mas minha mente já estava formando um treinamento pesado para o menino.

Uma parte de mim estava excitado com o treinamento, não existiam muitos bruxos poderosos que eu poderia treinar sem restrições, mas ainda existia uma parte de mim que queria sinceramente que o menino quebrasse e desistisse daquela loucura de entrar na guerra com ainda dezesseis anos.

Conversamos por umas três horas sobre o que eu esperava que ele fizesse, eu entreguei alguns livros da biblioteca dos Black que poderiam ajudar o menino, principalmente Oclumencia, se ele fosse levar o treinamento a serio, Voldemort não poderia saber sobre isso.

Ele aceitou tudo quietamente e subiu para o quarto, nem dez minutos depois a porta se abriu e Alvo entrou com um olhar pesado sobre mim, eu sabia o que ele iria dizer então levantei uma mão e disse antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca.

-Foi a decisão do menino, Alvo, você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que não podemos parar ele de querer isso, a profecia declarou que ele tem que fazer o serviço, então vamos dar ferramentas para que ele consiga fazer isso e sair bem dessa guerra infernal -Alvo parecia cair pesado na poltrona onde o menino tinha deixado e murmura.

-Eu tinha medo que contando a profecia faria isso com ele -Eu encarei Alvo incredulo, ele realmente era espesso dessa forma?

-Você esta brincando comigo não? -o homem me encarou com surpresa e eu soltei um gemido -Aquele garoto nunca teve uma chance de ser uma criança, ele foi abusado, sofrido fome e forçado a agir como adulto desde que entrou na casa daqueles trouxas, eu vejo isso em como ele fala com as pessoas Alvo, depois de tudo que você me contou eu achei que você tinha percebido que Potter nunca teve uma infancia, que ele precisava de algo para soltar tudo que ele tem preso dentro dele, eu não sei o que aconteceu hoje, mas eu sei que foi a ultima gota para o garoto e agora ele quer agir, ele não quer depender da sorte ou do destino em deixar a guerra acabar da maneira dele, ele quer assumir o destino dele e sobreviver -Alvo parecia me encarar fixamente, depois do olhar de Potter eu sabia que o olhar do diretor não me afetaria tanto -Ele não quer mais sofrer Alvo, ele quer conseguir sobreviver... Uma parte de mim esta assustado com o fato que ele não quer envolver os amigos dele, eu sei que ele sempre precisou deles para fazer tudo, mas se ele não quer contar quer dizer que ele tem um bom motivo e eu apoiarei ele nisso -o diretor parecia envelhecer na minha frente e fala.

-Isso era o que eu temia... -Eu apenas tremi a cabeça e me levantei, precisaria aprontar tudo para começar amanhã -Eu espero que você não se arrependa do que você começou hoje Alastor -Eu me virei para meu amigo e suspirei.

-Eu também Alvo... Eu também... -Assim começou o meu treinamento naquele verão com Harry Potter.


	2. Capitulo II  O treinamento

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo II - O treinamento.**

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte já sabendo que teria um dia puxado então resolvi começar logo, quando se tem a minha idade e o corpo que eu tenho demora pelo menos uma meia hora para poder se sentar de forma que seu corpo não iria protestar e você caisse na cama gemendo de dor.

Anos de pratica e eu sabia como evitar a maioria da dor.

Me apoiando em meu cajado eu me vesti o melhor possivel e fui para o quarto do menino, eu realmente odeio escadas, mas era uma coisa que tive que aprender a conviver durante anos.

Pensei que assim que entrasse no quarto do menino eu teria que esvaziar um balde de água para que ele acordasse, mas foi com surpresa que eu vi o menino sentado lendo um dos livros que eu tinha emprestado, era especificamente em Oclumencia.

Sentindo a minha presença, Potter me encarou e fechou o livro.

-Esta na hora? -eu cabeceei e começamos a andar em direção da cozinha, um elfo domestico estranho estava fazendo o café e eu fiz Potter se forçar a comer, se ele fosse sobreviver ao meu treinamento ele precisaria de força.

Assim que o café termina Potter agradece ao elfo que parecia feliz com isso, estranho, eu nunca tinha visto um elfo agir assim, mas deixei isso para lá, isso não era importante.

Peguei uma das chaves de portal que Alvo tinha feito para mim e fomos para o nosso destino.

A famosa Sala precisa.

Quando eu ouvi sobre a sala eu não acreditei completamente, tendo uma sala dessas era um recurso impressionante para as nossas forças, mas ninguém parecia ver o potencial dela como eu via, assim que entramos eu vi todos os aparelhos que eu precisava e uma pista de corrida que Potter estaria trabalhando, me virei para o menino que tinha um olhar curioso em tudo, rapidamente assumi minha expressão de treinador e falei.

-Primeiramente eu vou testar a sua resistencia e seus reflexos, então comece a correr... Dez voltas completas -Potter encarou a pista de corrida antes de começar a correr, ele não tinha feito os alongamenteos e simplesmente começou a correr, ele estava na sua quinta volta quando eu tirei a varinha e lancei um feitiço picante nele.

O menino parecia surpreso e quase caiu, eu o encarei duro e falei.

-Você precisa aprender a focalizar garoto, eu irei o amaldiçoar toda vez e cada vez que te acertar será mais uma volta fui claro? -Potter cabeceou para mim e voltou a correr, eu continuei tentando o surpreender, mas agora que ele estava atento ele parecia prever as minhas maldições.

Quando ele estava terminando a sua volta trinta e quatro ele caiu no chão arfando, eu tinha o mandado parar, ele simplesmente não desistiria, quando comecei este mesmo treino com outras pessoas a maioria me amaldiçoaria com uma linha de xingamentos que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes, mas Potter estava apenas lá, sentado, como se esperando as minhas proximas ordens.

Eu me lembro quando fiz isso com Black e Tonks.

O homem tinha caido no chão murmurando maldições e me olhando como se eu fosse um comensal da morte.

Tonks tinha feito o mesmo, mas eu poderia ver que ela estava chorando depois do primeiro dia, no dia seguinte ela voltou com uma nova determinação e não se deixaria chorar novamente.

Mas o menino simplesmente me encarou, estava desconcertante estar na mira daqueles olhos verdes e logo o mandei trabalhar em uma das máquinas.

Eu vi o menino praticamente se matar em todas as máquinas por pelo menos dez minutos, nenhum dos recrutas dele sobreviveria a duas máquinas depois da corrida dele e o menino estava indo para a décima máquina de treinamento.

Assim que ele termina eu o puxo para o lado e mostro um livro sobre alongamento e como relaxar depois do treino, eu especificamente disse sobre o alongamente, como ele precisava estar atento que sem se alongar adequadamente ele teria problemas com o dia seguinte como eu sabia que ele teria, o menino escutou tudo atentamente antes de caminhar para um chuveiro sem dizer nada.

Eu me perguntava se Hilda estaria contente com o que eu estava fazendo.

O menino voltou minutos depois e eu resolvi ver o quão bom em magia ele estava, criei inumeros alvos pela sala e o mandei usar todo seu repertório em feitiços e maldições.

Dizer que fiquei surpreso seria um incompleto, o menino corria pela sala lançando feitiços atrás de feitiços, embora ele ainda fosse desajeitado e sua mira ainda não estivesse completamente boa, ele era um dos seus melhores discipulos.

Assim que o menino pára para respirar, eu tenho uma ideia, eu precisava medir a quantia de magia que ele usava em cada feitiço, então o chamei para o outro lado do quarto e conjurei uma figura em pedra para ele atirar.

Eu expliquei o exercicio para ele ao qual ele cabeceia e se vira para a figura de pedra.

Logo eu vejo uma maldição reducto atingir a figura de pedra causando um buraco superficial aparecer nele, eu encarei o menino um tanto desconfiado.

-Isso é isso menino, se você for desperdiçar meu tempo então volte ano que vem -Potter me encarou incredulo ao que eu falei -Eu não tenho tempo a perder com você menino, se você for treinar a sério eu quero tudo entendeu -de repente Potter sussurrou algo.

-Não me chame de menino... -Eu elevei uma sobrancelha.

-O que você disse menino? Eu não escutei, se for falar como homem então fale, não murmure como um menininho -De repente os olhos dele pareciam carregados do poder que eu vi ontem e ele fala.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE MENINO -ele se vira para o boneco de pedra e sem dizer nada eu vejo uma das maldições mais poderosas sair da varinha do menino e praticamente transformar o boneco em cinzas.

Assim como os outros bonecos que surgiram do nada.

Como deixar uma marca rachada na parede que seria algo impossivel já que eu pedi uma sala com feitiços absorventes em todas as paredes, teto e chão.

O garoto estava arfando no chão, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam com poder, eu conjurei uma poltrona para mim e fiz outra para ele, esperei ele se sentar e teria uma conversa com ele.

-Me desculpe... -ele sussurrou, eu cabeceei, sabia que ele tinha alguns problemas, mas não entendi o que ativou tudo isso -Isso era como ele me chamava... -elevei uma sobrancelha ao que o menino suspira -Válter... Até os meus cinco anos de idade eu acreditava que meu nome era "menino" sempre que ele gritava comigo ou me repreendia era Menino isso, menino aquilo, só descobri meu nome na escola infantil quando a professora me falou que meu nome era Harry, então com o passar dos anos ele foi se tornando um pouco mais imaginativo então virou anormal, monstro, louco... Mas a palavra menino sempre me incomodou... -Eu cabeceei para isso, uma parte de mim que eu escondi rapidamente estava chocado, o menino não sabia seu proprio nome até os cinco anos de idade? Ele foi abusado frequentemente ao que parecia, mas não ter ideia da sua propria identidade?

Alvo ouviria umas poucas e boas depois que eu deixasse o menino em casa.

Suspirei e percebi que tinha que ir mais a fundo nisso.

-Seus parentes te bateram Potter? -o menino ficou tenso ao que eu percebi logo que isso era um sim -Eu não preciso ouvir tudo que eles fizeram Potter, mas você tem que entender que para lhe ensinar precisamos criar uma ponte de confiança aqui -o menino cabeceia indecisamente e eu me amaldiçoei por não prestar atenção quando Hilda conversava com os recrutas mais novos.

-Eu não sei o que você quer ouvir... Eles me bateram? Sim... O jogo preferido do meu primo era caçada ao Harry, onde ele e os amigos dele me agarravam e me batiam... Então minha tia me beliscava ou me empurrava para fazer o serviço certo e mais rapido... Meu ti... Válter... Tudo que poderia dar errado na vida dele era minha culpa então muitas vezes terminei com alguns machucados preso no meu armá... -Potter rapidamente fechou a boca e se recusou a continuar, mas o que ele quis dizer com ármario?

-Eles te prendiam em um armário? -o menino treme a cabeça e suspirei, ele precisava me dizer para o ajudar -Eu preciso que você seja honesto comigo Potter... O que você quer dizer com armário? -Potter suspira pesadamente e vi seus olhos.

Não era os olhos de um menino teimoso que eu vi, mas de uma alma torturada por anos que eu via frequentamente no espelho.

-Eu vivi meus primeiros dez anos em um armário debaixo das escadas... Eu pensei que vocês sabiam afinal foi assim que estava escrito na minha primeira carta para Hogwarts... -Eu fechei meus olhos brevemente para que Potter não visse minha ira, isso era mais uma coisa que eu teria que discutir com Alvo mais tarde.

-As cartas são redigidas magicamente pelo livro de aceitação da escola... Se alguém soubesse... -Nisso o menino solta uma risada fria que me fez o encarar.

-Se alguém soubesse? Se alguém soubesse? Como alguém saberia o que eu passei naquele inferno sendo que Dumbledore nunca deixou ninguém se aproximar de mim? Muitas vezes eu tentei fugir ou me matar naquela casa, mas consegui? não... Eu tinha que voltar e ser o heroi do momento -o menino parecia se esvaziar em minha frente, eu estava começando a pensar que demoramos demais para começar o treino do menino.

-O que aconteceu na noite passada? -O menino parecia estremecer, mas logo fecha os olhos e fala.

-Válter soube que Sí... Sírius esta morto... Eu não sei no que ele estava pensando... Mas ele pensou que... Matando Edwiges que ele teria sucesso em me quebrar... -Meus olhos voaram largos, a coruja de Potter.

Desde que Hagrid entrou na ordem ele me fala que Potter amava aquela coruja branca, eu achei que ela era muito chamativa, mas eu não poderia discordar com o meio gigante sobre o amor do menino pelo seu familiar.

Eu encarei o menino que ainda continuava seu conto.

-...Quando voltei para o quarto eu encontrei meu tio com o corpo de Edwiges na mão... Foi a gota... Eu agarrei ele pelo pescoço e comecei a verter magia nele... Acho que causou dor nele como ele começou a gritar, então minha tia e meu primo vieram e eu contei o que Voldemort fez com a familia trouxa dele... Que ele os matou com a minha idade... Eles sairam correndo e eu... Eu encarei Edwiges... -de repente um flash de luz branca e a fênix aparece e canta uma canção calmante.

-Esta fênix... -eu perguntei hesitante, não poderia ser.

-Quando eu encarei Edwiges... Eu sabia que ela estava morrendo... Então verti toda a minha magia... Minha alma... Tudo... Eu estava cansado, todos que eu amando morrendo na minha frente e eu não queria mais... de repente uma fênix dourada apareceu do nada... Eu pensei que tentaria curar Edwiges, mas ela abriu a boca e chamas começaram a cair no corpo da minha amiga... Eu estava tão irritado com tudo que eu tentei lançar minha magia na fênix... Acho que aconteceu uma explosão, por que a proxima coisa que eu vi era esta fênix branca... Pensei que era outra tentando machucar minha amiga quando eu ouvi a voz dela -ele sorri fracamente para a Fênix que vibra alegremente -De alguma forma a fênix dourada me disse que eles estavam de olho em mim e viram meu sofrimento e resolveram ajudar... Ele deu o sangue dele para edwiges fazendo com que ela se transformasse em uma fênix para me ajudar nas minhas escolhas... -a fênix parecia vibrar uma advertencia ao qual Harry a encara bravo -Eu já escolhi o meu caminho Edwiges, eu tenho que fazer isso -o passaro parecia suspirar e some em um flash de luz.

-O que você escolheu? -Harry se vira para mim com um olhar calculado então fala.

-Eu sei que tenho que me tornar... Sei que não vou ter tempo para ser uma criança, então eu vou tentar treinar o máximo possivel, ainda irei para a escola, mas não posso deixar meus amigos ou qualquer pessoa se aproximar de mim... Minha aproximação com Sírius foi o que causou o problema todo no ministerio, eles podem não gostar do que irei fazer, mas eu preciso terminar esta guerra da minha maneira... Eles podem vir a me odiar por isso... Mas eu não vou deixar mais ninguém morrer por minha causa -Eu encarei Potter fixamente, ele estava certo sobre isso, mas era o caminho ideal? Eu tinha me afastado da maioria dos meus "amigos", mas foi mais pelo fato que eu já não tinha Hilda para me ajudar, o menino ainda era jovem e tinha muita coisa para viver, mas a determinação dele parecia o encobrir.

Tentei achar em minha cabeça algo para o fazer desistir desse caminho, mas eu não encontrava nada, sabia que parar ser o que ele queria ser ele não poderia ter distrações, mas valeria o preço?

Potter voltou para a casa enquanto fiquei refletindo, uma parte de mim já estava se arrependendo de ter aceito treinar o menino, mas uma parte de mim estava orgulhoso, se eu fosse treinar o salvador do mundo, ele saberia tudo que eu sei.

**Homenagem:**

**Crie esta fics para explicar o que levou Harry a desejar apagar sua mente... e como se fosse uma continuação ao contrario do pedaços de um passado esquecido.. espero que vcs gostem da fics...**

**ate qualquer dia..rs**


	3. Capitulo III  Mais surpresas

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo III - Mais surpresas.**

Dias se tornaram semanas e logo se tornaram meses e Potter ainda continuava o treinamento, eu poderia sentir que ele era diferente de todos que eu já tinha treinado antes, nem mesmo Frank Longbotton que tinha sido um dos meus melhores recrutas poderia seguir o que este menino fazia, tudo que eu gritava para ele fazer, todas as maldições e feitiços que eu mandava ele memoriazar, ele não media esforços para conseguir até o final da sessão, eu ainda tentava o quebrar para que ele desistisse daquela loucura, mas agora eu já não sabia o que pensar.

O meu lado auror estava orgulhoso em ver o como poderoso o menino tinha se tornado e sabendo o que ele poderia fazer eu já estava para recomendar para Alvo que introduzisse o menino na Ordem e o mandasse para a linha de frente.

Mas o meu lado humano, principalmente o que ouvia Hilda gritando comigo, via o menino perdendo cada vez mais os amigos e as pessoas que ele tanto queria proteger.

-Eu ouvi que você anda ignorando a Granger e o Weasley, Harry... -O menino me encarou com os olhos que carregavam a mesma mensagem que eu aprendi depois de uma semana de treino.

_Você quer realmente voltar nesse assunto?_

Duas semanas depois do começo do treinamento, os Weasleys e a Granger passaram para a casa dos Blacks (acho que era uma tentativa de Alvo para que o menino parasse com o treinamento) e ficaram surpresos em ver Potter ali, mas o menino não era mais o garoto que eles conheciam, Potter tinha ignorado quando eles o chamaram e se trancou no quarto de Sírius durante horas, não importando o quanto tempo os dois amigos dele se sentaram na frente da porta para saber o que tinha acontecido com ele, sempre que alguém o chamava para conversar ele dava alguma desculpa e voltava a estudar em algum lugar onde eles ninguém poderia o localizar.

Eu mesmo cheguei a ordenar que ele fosse conversar com as crianças ao qual ele apenas me lançou um olhar que dizia claramente.

_NÃO._

A tensão parecia aumentar a cada momento que Molly tentava fazer o menino voltar a conversar com os filhos dela, ela poderia sentir que as crianças estavam ficando deprimidas e não conseguia entender a atitude do menino que ela amava como um filho, depois de um mês dessa situação Potter simplesmente surpreendeu a todos exigindo do diretor que o mandasse para Hogwarts para mais treino.

Ninguém ficou sabendo sobre o porque o menino queria ir para a escola cedo, mas eu sabia que teria que ir com ele para o ajudar no treinamento, na mesma noite preparei a minha mala e fui com o menino, deixando uma familia sem entender o como eles tinham perdido outro filho para aquela guerra.

Hoje estavamos com outro treinamento pesado, Potter correria pelos obstaculos que a sala criou enquanto tentava o atordoar e destruir todas as suas proteções que a sala criava para ele e as que ele conjurava, sempre que ele acabava atordoado ele teria que voltar para o começo e fazer a rotina tudo de novo.

Mesmo eu ter pedido para que ele corresse trinta vezes naquela sala de tortura ele ainda continuava a correr.

Foi então que eu notei que tivemos uma plateia nesse dia, Alvo parecia querer saber do treinamento, mas ele nunca ousou vir na sala enquanto Potter treinava, os dois sempre acabavam de alguma forma brigando, um tentando que o menino tivesse uma infancia enquanto o outro resmungava que não tinha mais este direito.

No final Alvo sairia com um olhar abatido como se tivessem dito que todos os doces trouxas que ele ama foram proibidos no mundo e o garoto entraria em uma sala onde eu entraria uma hora depois para ver uns vinte bobos de treinamento queimados no chão e o menino respirando pesadamente e murmurando sobre o diretor não confiar nele.

Ás vezes eu ficava com vontade de atordoar os dois e trancar em alguma sala por meses para refletir sem pensar naquela guerra infernal.

Mas ao que parecia hoje o velho diretor tinha recrutado a ajuda do seu irmão, Aberforth, para tentar colocar algum juizo na cabeça do garoto.

-Parece um treinamento novo -Aberforth fala ao meu lado enquanto seus olhos seguiam o menino que se desviar por pouco do meu feitiço e se esconder em uma rocha.

-Os meios convencionais não estavam desafiando Potter o suficiente -eu lancei outro feitiço ao qual o menino cria uma proteção antes de correr de novo para a linha de chegada, agora só faltava mais quinze voltas.

-Interessante -o homem velho me fala antes de tirar a sua varinha e apontar para o menino, eu elevei uma sobrancelha ao qual o homem apenas fala -Devemos deixar um pouco mais dificil para ele não? -começamos então a jogar uma variedade de feitiços no menino que ao perceber que tinham dois de nos agora parecia correr de uma forma louca.

Ele estava se segurando?

Não era possivel.

O menino parecia antecipar de onde os feitiços estavam sendo lançados e criava proteções que seguravam o ataque antes dele sair correndo novamente e criava outra proteção, mas eu percebi um erro no seu esquema, ele deixava o escudo que ele fazia enquanto corria para outra proteção da sala enquanto o escudo escoava sua magia cada vez mais.

Quando estavamos passando de quinze minutos de amaldiçoar o menino ele enfim pareceu perder o foco e Aberforth acertou ele com um feitiço atordoante o fazendo cair no chão.

Eu suspirei cansado, eu já não era mais o bruxo que era antes, mas o irmão do diretor parecia até irradiar uma estranha felicidade em ver o meu aluno atordoado.

Eu nunca iria entender aquela familia.

Talvez eu nem devesse entender.

A sala parecia vislumbrar e se torna um escritorio com quatro poltronas confortaveis, cada um dos irmãos Dumbledores se sentou em uma poltrona e eu fui despertar o menino atordoado, assim que ele acordou e notou a mudança no lugar, ele logo fica com sua face neutra, a mesma que ele sempre usava quando via o diretor.

-Ola Harry -o menino simplesmente cabeceia ao que Aberforth o encara fixamente.

-Então este e o seu menino dourado Alvo? -Harry parecia tenso com o apelido, com as semanas que passaram eu sabia que este era o apelido infame que Malfoy tinha colocado nele, o menino odiava quando alguém falava sobre sua fama, ele dizia que não se orgulhava disso, sua mãe era quem deveria ser considerava a héroina do mundo magico, afinal foi seu sacrificio que o protegeu naquela noite.

Mas o mundo mágico nunca iria aceitar uma héroina nascida trouxa, não importa se ela ajudou na derrota de um dos piores bruxos do mundo, os sangue puros nunca permitiriam isso.

Harry parecia sempre ficar com um olhar intenso quando ouvia isso e murmurava algo como mudar as coisas.

Eu ainda desejo estar vivo se ele conseguir fazer metade do que ele planeja no ministerio.

-Aberforth -Alvo tenta prevenir ao que eu simplesmente suspiro, esta seria mais uma reunião puxada.

-O que? Estou apenas sendo sincero aqui, o menino é poderoso sim, você me disse que ele andou praticando como louco e ficando mais poderoso que você, certo, isso eu vi agora mesmo, mas ele não deixa de ser uma criança que pensa que pode ser adulto -Parecia que Potter estava perdendo a paciencia com aquele homem e eu não poderia o culpar, Aberforth sempre foi um tanto estranho e não via claramente como a guerra era perigosa, ou se fazia de cego, mas então eu vi o olhar do homem em Harry.

Ele estava planejando algo.

-Se vocês me dão licença -Potter fala com uma voz forçada e tenta caminhar para uma porta que surgiu na parede que levava para o ginasio, ele voltaria a treinar como sempre fez depois de uma visita de Alvo.

-Então é assim que o menino dourado reage quando falam a verdade -de repente o menino se vira para o velho homem e aponta sua varinha, mas Aberforth estala os dedos e a varinha de Potter voa para a mão dele -Que coisa feia Sr Potter, apontar a varinha para um velho... -Mas então para a minha surpresa um raio de luz vermelha sai da mão do menino e vai em direção de Aberforth, mas Alvo conjura um escudo no mesmo instante protegendo o irmão.

-ABERFORTH -o homem apenas manda um olhar murcho para o irmão e fala.

-Parece que ele tem talento sim -ele se vira para Harry enquanto eu ainda estava em choque, desde quando Harry poderia fazer magia sem varinha? -Eu estive falando com meu "irmão" sobre você Potter -Eu senti uma pontada de desgosto vindo da voz de Aberforth ao falar de seu proprio irmão e tentaria conversar com Alvo depois sobre isso, os dois precisavam realmente crescer -Ele andou preocupado que você andasse se excedendo em seu treinamento e pudesse se beneficiar com outro treinamento... Mas eu acho que e perda de tempo -Ele estava para se virar quando Harry chama a varinha da mão do homem.

-Eu estou fazendo muito bem -o homem se vira e encara novamente Potter com os mesmos olhos intensos do irmão, será que aquela familia inteira tinha aquele olhar?

-Não se engane garoto... Você ainda tem um longo caminho a percorrer até acabar com o lorde das trevas -os dois pareciam medir suas magias com os olhos e eu me senti um tanto inferior, tudo bem que eu estava treinando Potter, mas eu não tive ilusão alguma que era mais poderoso que ele.

Eu só poderia acender uma vela sem magia.

Alvo parecia querer interferir ao que Harry solta uma risada fria.

-Não preciso de conselhos de um homem que não consegue perdoar o proprio irmão por um erro do passado -Alvo ficou palido ao meu lado e ele encarou os dois apreensivo, eu sabia parcialmente da historia, Alvo era amigo de Grindewald e os dois queriam mudar o mundo magico quando Alvo teve que voltar para cuidar da sua irmãzinha, os três duelaram e de alguma forma a irmã de Alvo faleceu quando tentou parar eles de lutar, ninguém sabe quem acertou a menina, mas a fenda já tinha sido criada entre Alvo e Aberforth.

-Você não sabe do que esta falando garoto... -Aberforth fala com um tom pesado, mas ao mesmo tempo eu poderia sentir uma nota de panico em sua voz, ele tinha sido pego em seu proprio jogo.

No mesmo instante Potter ri da cara do homem e fala.

-Você sabia que tive uma coisa parecida com Sírius? Eu pensava que ele tinha matado a minha familia e quando o vi queria o matar, Não importa se eu não tinha minha varinha ou se ele era um adulto, eu queria que ele sofresse, eu queria que ele morresse em minhas mãos por ter traido a minha familia, mas depois de ouvir a historia dele eu percebi que tinha ganho alguém que enfim se importava na minha vida... Alguém que eu pudesse confiar, que me amava por ser Harry, não o menino-que-sobreviveu, não a lenda que todos querem saber, mas simplesmente o Harry... mas então ele se foi... Mais um nome para eu levar para o tumulo como aquele que morreu pelo o menino-que-sobreviveu... Este titulo imundo nunca foi tão apropriado não? Afinal parece que eu sempre sobrevivo enquanto alguém morre, mas veja a diferença entre nossas historias, pelo menos você tem seu irmão com você... Não importa o que aconteceu, ele ainda o ama completamente, eu não tenho isso e nunca vou ter, então acho que é melhor você também se afastar de mim para não ter o mesmo fim de todos que vieram a amar o Menino-que-sobreviveu -o menino se vira e vai para a porta, eu pensei que Aberforth o seguiria, mas o homem se senta ao lado do irmão e suspira pesadamente.

-Ele chega a ser mais teimoso que você e eu juntos, Alvo -o diretor também parecia desanimado, o diretor nunca imaginou que Harry descubriria sobre seu passado assim, nem eu sabia que ele estava tão bom em Legimência, os dois irmãos ficam em silencio por um longo tempo, eu estava para seguir Potter na sala quando ouço o homem falar -Eu já não te culpo mais pelo que aconteceu com Ariana... Todos os anos tentei entender o que poderia ter feito de diferente, mas era o destino dela nos parar... Mesmo que isso custasse a sua propria vida... -ele solta uma risada melancolica ao qual eu não desejava estar ali -Mesmo de sua forma ela fez o que ela queria -Alvo cabeceia enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas cairem, eu queria poder dizer algo, mas eu não conseguia, aquele assunto tinha sido enterrado por tanto tempo que eu não sei o que aconteceria com eles e Potter agora, mas foi com surpresa que Aberforth se levantou e me disse -Diga ao Potter que voltarei amanhã e que o treinamento dele de magia sem varinha vai começar e não aquela pequena explosão de magia que ele anda realizando, ele precisa de toda a ajuda possivel e se ele não vai ter os amigos dele para ajudar, que tenha um bando de velhos que pode ensinar um truque ou outro para ele -o homem se vira para sair antes de olhar para a porta e falar -Ele realmente se parece conosco Alvo, só espero que ele tenha um destino diferente do que tivemos que carregar -Assim que a porta se fecha, Alvo parecia ficar ainda mais velho e fala.

-Sr Potter vai ter que aprender a controlar suas emoções na frente do meu irmão ou não sei que fim levará a minha escola -eu tive que rir do absurdo que tinha escutado, ele praticamente dizia, podem colocar um ao outro na enfermaria desde que a escola dele ainda tivesse paredes.

Eu me levantei e fui para a sala de treinamento onde Potter estava enfrentando bobos enfeitiçados, teriamos que ter outra conversa sobre as surpresinhas que ele anda escondendo de mim.

**Homenagem.**

**Esta fics parece meio dark para o meu estilo, mas era um conto que deveria ser escrito...**

**Espero que vocês gostem dele...**

**Este capitulo em espcial vai para um grande amigo e um bom autor...**

**Mago Merlin...**

**Infelizmente como não estou com net estes tempos não consigo postar o link dele, mas procurem as fics dele que vocês vão gostar muito...**

**Até quando der pessoal...**


	4. Capitulo IV  Mudanças

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo IV - Mudanças.**

Eu fiquei apreensivo no dia seguinte quando Harry se encontrou com Aberforth, mas os dois pareciam ter esquecido das discussões do dia anterior e começaram o treinamento sobre magia sem varinha, eu ainda treinaria Potter no aspecto fisico e duelista, mas o irmão do diretor assumiria sobre magia, Aberforth começaria com algumas coisas simples e então testaria o menino em todas as magias que ele conseguiria sem a varinha, eu fiquei surpreso em ver a quantia de poder que o menino poderia fazer sem a varinha, principalmente as maldições que ele conseguia lançar com as mãos, quando eu questionei sobre isso, o menino me disse que andou treinando a noite enquanto eu o mandava dormir, ele entraria na sala precisa e só sairia duas horas antes que eu fosse o acordar para o treinamento, nesse momento Aberforth acenou com a mão e eu senti meu sangue gelar.

O menino tinha usado um feitiço de ilusão para esconder seu cansaço, seus olhos estavam um com bolsas negras que demonstravam que ele não tinha dormido em dias, seu peso parecia se ajustar um pouco com o treinamento, mas ele estava mais seco do que o menino que eu via todos os dias e parecia que ele tinha uma aura de magia em volta dele que parecia o sustentar, Aberforth tremeu a cabeça e me explicou que ele estava usando a propria magia para se sustentar e continuar a treinar, embora fosse um tipo de treinamento que faria sua magia bem mais resistente, aquilo estava praticamente matando o menino.

Quando eu questionei Harry sobre isso, ele me mandou aquele mesmo olhar e me disse em um sussurro que eu quase não consegui pegar.

-Você me disse que se eu quebrasse que eu não poderia treinar por outro ano... Você acha que eu tenho tempo para esperar? Eu tenho que continuar... Eu tenho... -Nesse momento Aberforth acena com a mão e o menino se desequilibra, Harry se vira com os olhos flamejantes para o homem velho que novamente acena com a mão e Potter cai inconsciente no chão.

-O que você fez? -Eu perguntei preocupado, eu não entendia nada daquela magia.

-Apenas cancelei a magia que o estava sustentando e colocando ele para dormir este final de semana -ele conjura uma cama para o menino e suspira -Se ele continuasse a usar esta tecnica, sua magia provavelmente queimaria fora e ele morreria em menos de doze horas -ele conjura um sofá e encara o menino por um longo tempo -Parece que teremos que arranjar uma nova forma de quebrar o menino para que ele desista dessa loucura -vendo meu olhar o homem logo fala -Eu sei que você tentou de tudo Alastor, mas o que este menino precisa e de um motivo para lutar, ele esta usando ódio para isso e se não tomarmos cuidado teremos outro Lorde das trevas para cuidar depois de Voldemort -eu cabeceei e encarei o menino na minha frente, eu não admitiria isso para ninguém, mas eu estava começando a me preocupar com o garoto.

Dois dias depois Potter acordou com um olhar um tanto aborrecido, quando nos questionou sobre porque fizemos isso com ele, Aberforth lhe contou o que exatamente aconteceria com a magia dele se ele tivesse continuado com aquele treinamento.

No começo o menino lançou aquele olhar de "eu não me importo" que eu comecei a aprender a odiar, mas Aberforth pareceu lhe dizer algo que fez o moreno ficar com os olhos largos, eu não entendi o que ele disse, mas eu poderia ver o pânico construindo no menino.

-Você vai me PROMETER que não vai dizer isso para ninguém -o homem encarou o menino por um tempo antes de cabecear, Harry se virou para mim e parecia um tanto envergonhado e murmura algo que eu entendi que ele tentaria não se matar de novo.

Os próximos meses foram no minimo esclarecedores, Harry parecia pegar o conceito de magia sem varinha rapidamente enquanto Aberforth parecia acrescentar novos treinamentos no menino a cada dia, eu tentava ainda o quebrar fisicamente enquanto o irmão do diretor tentava magicamente, mas um dia fui surpreendido por Aberforth quando ele entrou na sala com uma espada prateada.

-Alvo me contou um conto interessante sobre o jovem Sr Potter e esta espada... Acho que um treinamento assim seria um pouco mais intenso do que outros -Eu segui o homem até o garoto que estava lendo mais de doze livros ao mesmo tempo enquanto escrevia sobre maldições que praticaria mais tarde, o garoto nos encarou quando entramos e seus olhos pareciam ficar largos quando viu a espada -Fui visitar meu irmão para um chá e fiquei intrigado sobre a espada, quando ele me contou o que aconteceu eu meio que fiquei interessado em saber se você gostaria de implementar uso de espada no seu treinamento? -Harry parecia avaliar e então cabeceia, eu não sei se a minha curiosidade assumiu de repente, mas eu queria saber a história por trás daquela espada.

-Você a usou? Como assim? -o menino fica com os olhos um tanto distantes e vai em direção de uma penseira que usavamos para ensinar sobre metodos de duelo, Harry coloca uma lembrança dentro e me encara com os olhos fixos antes de cabecear e voltar para os livros, Aberforth murmura algo sobre "jovens não reconhecendo mais o que era amor" e entrou comigo na penseira.

Eu ouvia rumores sobre as façanhas de Potter durante anos, alguns cheguei a pensar que eram apenas mentiras, como um garoto poderia fazer tudo aquilo? Mas no momento que eu entrei naquela penseira que eu entendi o como a vida do menino não foi fácil.

Eu tive que me lembrar muitas vezes que estava em uma penseira e que aquela cobra imensa que o garoto de doze anos que o batalhava não eram reais, mas ainda sim eu estava pasmo, como aquele garotinho, sem nenhuma formação, sem nenhuma educação ofensiva e apenas armado com uma espada que deveria estar pesada em suas mãos e um chapeu cantante e a fênix do diretor poderia matar aquela coisa?

Assim que eu sai da penseira eu encarei o menino atordoado, mas então Aberforth perguntou algo que me deixou surpreso.

-O corpo da besta ainda esta lá? -Harry se virou para o homem e cabeceou, eu não entendi o brilho dos olhos do homem, mas de repente ele puxa o menino pelo braço e eu tento seguir o máximo que poderia com aquela perna de madeira.

Aberforth entra no banheiro e fala para Harry abrir a entrada, o menino parecia querer discutir sobre entrar na câmara novamente, algo sobre ela não gostar disso e foi quando deu o estalo em minha mente.

Potter gostava da jovem Weasley.

Eu tinha percebido alguns olhares para a direção da menina, mas eu não pensei seriamente sobre isso, achei que era apenas uma forma de se certificar que a menina estava bem, mas agora parecia que tudo estava entrando nos eixos, a maneira quase maniaca que o menino treinava, a forma que ele tentava afastar a todos tão fortemente, eu sempre pensei que ele estava seguindo o caminho do héroi solitário, mas eu percebi, o menino estava mudando por eles.

Aberforth conseguiu de alguma forma fazer o menino abrir a entrada e fomos para a câmara, o lugar realmente era pior do que a lembrança, eu tive que me segurar muitas vezes para não começar a amaldiçoar as paredes, aquele lugar estava mexendo com meus instintos que nem mesmo Azkaban foi capaz de fazer.

Chegamos no ponto onde houve o deslizamento e com alguns estalidos de varinha Aberforth abre uma passagem enorme, assim que chegamos na porta o garoto murmura algo e a porta se abriu.

O corpo parecia não ter apodrecido nada, mas era o de se esperar por uma besta milenar, Aberforth retira uma câmera de algum lugar das batas e começa a tirar fotos do monstro e da câmara, assim que termina ele retira algumas coisas de uma bolsa que eu não tinha notado e com feitiços cortantes começa a retirar pedaços do basilisco e guardando em potes enfeitiçados, assim que ele tinha recolhido completamente o monstro, ele parecia quase uma criança em uma loja de doces.

Eu não iria querer ver uma cobra por outros dez anos.

Voltamos para a sala precisa, mas não sem ocorrer um incidente, assim que saimos do banheiro feminino, Potter se encontrou com a menina Weasley, ela nos encarou surpresa e então seus olhos vão para onde saimos e então para Potter, antes que o menino pudesse dizer algo ela saiu andando e eu pude notar que ela estava chorando.

Eu queria gritar para o menino para que ele a seguisse, para que ele contasse tudo e desistisse daquela loucura, mas ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e seguiu para a sala precisa onde nós o encontrariamos lutando com mais de vinte bobos de treinamento com a espada em sua mão.

-Talvez eu tenha que ter uma conversa com a Srta Weasley mais tarde... -Aberforth murmura ao meu lado e eu cabeceio, se ela fosse a única que conseguisse que Harry parasse com o treinamento que teriamos que falar com ela rapidamente antes que ela odiasse o menino.

Um mês tinha se passado depois que Aberforth incluiu a lição de esgrima e Potter parecia quase um lunático com aquela espada, eu comecei a comandar os bobos em maneiras imprevisiveis e mesmo assim Potter parecia os combater seriamente, foi quando tive uma ideia que poderia enfim quebrar Potter.

Ele treinava daquela maneira, pois eram apenas bobos, não seres vivos que se machucariam, mas os alunos não seriam suficientes, eles não tinham treinamento para isso, era preciso pessoas mais resistentes.

Em uma das minhas viagens para o ministerio eu passei pela sessão de aurores e me encontrei com Kingsley.

-Como estão os novos recrutas? -Perguntei rispidamente, parecia ser a única forma que alguém me levasse a sério naquele lugar.

-Você quer que eu minta para que você se sinta bem? -Kingsley pergunta com um olhar bravo, ele tinha sofrido meu treinamento e depois de Potter era o que mais tinha aguentado as minhas demandas -Metade desses idiotas não sabe um feitiço patrono... A outra metade pensa que ser um auror e como ser detetives de sucesso e eu nem quero falar de alguns recrutas que pensaram que entrar nos aurores era apenas uma maneira de se manter em forma... -Eu tive que esconder o meu sorriso, o que eu estava para propor seria no minimo engraçado.

-Então que tal eu lhe propor um treinamento especial? -Contei a ele o que eu estava querendo fazer, os olhos do homem brilharam e ele ficou com um sorriso enorme, assim que acabamos de finalizar os ultimos esquemas sobre onde e quando, eu sai da sessão de auror e tive que me segurar para não amaldiçoar um garoto idiota que estava brincando com um objeto amaldiçoado como se fosse uma maldita bola de Baiseball.

Dois dias depois me aproximei de Harry e falei.

-Hoje não estaremos usando os bobos de treinamento, quero que recolha tudo que precisa para um treinamento intensivo e me encontre aqui em dez minutos -Harry me lança um olhar um tanto desconfiado, mas eu mantenho a minha faceta, ele precisa aprender a lutar sem ter medo, ele poderia desmembrar os bobos por que não eram seres vivos, mas se ele quiser aprender o que sei ele teria que lutar contra humanos também, menos de dez minutos ele estava de volta com a espada, sua varinha no coldre que eu tinha lhe dado e um medalhão que continha um anel que eu perguntaria mais tarde.

Usando uma chave de portal chegamos no ponto de treinamento dos aurores onde Kingsley estava nos esperando com trinta homens e mulheres que nos encarava confusos.

-Hoje teremos um treinamento especial... Ao que parece alguns de vocês não andam levando o papel de auror a sério então eu irei supervisionar o treinamento de hoje e vocês vão ter que enfrentar o meu aprendiz aqui -eu coloco a mão no ombro de Harry que parecia ficar tenso, mas estanhamente ele não estava nervoso.

-Você esta de brincadeira não e? Quer dizer... Este menino nem saiu da escola... Tudo bem que ele pode ser famoso por ser o menino-que-sobreviveu... Mas pensa mesmo que alguém como ele vai ganhar de qualquer um aqui? -Eu poderia sentir a magia do menino se elevando pela minha mão e eu fiquei aliviado que ele não tinha puxado sua aura para aterrorizar aqueles bobos incredulos.

-Você parece bem confiante, qual seu nome? -Eu perguntei tentando esconder meu sorriso, aquele menino seria um dos que Potter caçaria como louco.

-Auror Jasper Junikers -ele manda um olhar de desdem para Harry ao qual eu tive que abaixar a cabeça para que o idiota não visse meu sorriso.

-Pois bem... Que tal um duelo para vermos se o que você diz e verdade? -o auror ainda mandava um olhar depreciativo para Harry, mas cabeceia o menino simplesmente saiu de perto de mim com a varinha em sua mão e a espada ele fincou no chão.

-Que tal uma aposta? -Junikers pergunta com um sorriso mau e eu tive que esconder o meu riso com uma tosse ao qual Harry cabeceia -Se eu estou vendo direito esta é a espada de Gryffindor, como você a conseguiu eu não tenho ideia... Mas se eu ganhar de você que tal eu ganhar a espada? -Harry encara o homem fixamente e então fala.

-Esta certo... Mas se você perder, você vai se demitir amanhã mesmo e nunca mais vai tentar ser um auror... Se você pode perder para um "garotinho de escola" você não esta qualificado para ser um auror -Tenho certeza que muitos ouviram a minha risada, eu não pude aguentar, se o que Kingsley me disse era verdade, aquele era um dos encrenqueiros que pensava que era o melhor duelista entre os aurores.

-Eu vou varrer o chão com você "menino" -Minha respiração entrou rapidamente, Potter odiava aquela palavra e vendo os olhos dele agora eu percebi que poderia não sobrar muito de Junikers para se demitir amanhã.

-Vamos começar? -Kingsley pergunta ao meu lado, ele parecia apreensivo sobre aqueles dois, mas eu simplesmente cabeceei, o homem fica em frente dos dois e simplesmente fala -LUTEM -ninguém deve de ter percebido quando Potter se moveu, pois em um instante ele estava de um lado da clareira e no outro ele agarrou o braço do auror o jogou por cima do ombro lhe fazendo cair no chão fortemente e com um movimento ele torce o braço do homem que deixa a varinha cair, antes que eu pudesse mandar o menino parar, ele tinha metido um chute na cabeça de Junikers fazendo o homem desmaiar.

Todos os aurores tinham as varinhas apontadas para Harry que parecia não se preocupar com o fato, o menino se afasta do homem desmaiado e fala.

-Eu vou querer receber uma coruja falando que aquele incompetente se demitiu ou eu irei para o departamento de jogos mágicos e irei o denunciar por não cumprir os termos da aposta -Harry retira a espada do chão e estava para colocar de volta na bainha quando um dos aurores lança uma maldição no garoto, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar em lançar uma proteção, Potter usa a espada como um escudo que parecia absorver a maldição, o garoto então encara o auror e fala -Você é o proximo então? -Todos os aurores pareciam dar um passo para trás enquanto o que lançou o feitiço ainda encarava o menino com medo.

Duas horas mais tarde, Kingsley, Harry e eu eramos os únicos de pé naquela clareira, todos os aurores estavam com alguns cortes, petrificados e atordoados enquanto alguns pareciam com medo até mesmo de se levantar, eu poderia jurar que duas garotas estavam chorando histéricamente, mas era dificil perceber com o feitiço silenciador que o garoto tinha jogado nelas, Harry guarda a espada e encarou todos com os olhos verdes gélidos que afetaram até mesmo a minha alma, ele não tinha nem retirado a varinha de seu coldre, ele tinha feito tudo aquilo apenas com a espada.

-Eu não sei que tipo de brincadeira que vocês pensam que estão fazendo... Estamos no meio de uma guerra e ao inves de levar o treinamento a sério vocês pensam que isso e para se divertir? Pessoas estão morrendo enquanto vocês pensam que isso daqui e um parque de diversões que vocês usam para lançar feitiços um ao outro? Se eu fosse um comensal da morte vocês estariam mortos e ninguém encontraria seus corpos... Mas isso não é importante não é? Vida sem riscos não vale nada não é? Eu pensei que o ministerio tinha começado a levar a sério o retorno de Voldemort... Mas agora eu vejo que não e bem assim... E por Merlin isso é apenas um nome imbecil que um meio sangue criou para que ninguém soubesse que ele tinha um pai trouxa, Voldemort nasceu Tom Servolo Riddle, se vocês tem medo de um nome então sugiro que vão achar outro emprego porque se tem medo de um nome como pensam em lutar contra ele? Como pensam em vencer? Em sobreviver? -o menino se vira para mim e fala cansado -Eu já fiz o seu treinamento e quero voltar para a escola agora... -Eu murmurei algo com Kingsley, alguns aurores estavam bem chocados com o que aconteceu, embora eles tivessem atingido Potter algumas vezes o menino nunca parou, alguns diriam que ele era ridiculamente poderoso e que não poderia ser derrotado, mas se eles fossem vencer aquela guerra eles teriam que pelo menos tentar o derrotar.

Combinei com Kingsley sobre o treinamento de campo, Harry no começo pareceu relutante em aceitar, afinal ele andava se isolando das pessoas para enfrentar a guerra e eu estava o forçando a treinar com pelo menos a maioria da força dos aurores.

Mas assim que ele percebeu a diferença entre lutar contra os bobos de treinamento controlados e verdadeiros lutadores ele aceitou, ele precisava da experiencia, Kingsley pareceu um pouco pensativo e fala.

-Você ainda tem energia para um último duelo? -Eu encarei meu ex-aprendiz com os olhos largos, ele não estava falando sério não e?

-Sim -Harry fala e eu os encarei sem saber o que dizer, de repente os dois estavam um em cada canto da clareira e eu no centro, como eu fui terminar assim?

-Comecem... -Os feitiços começaram a voar rapidamente, embora Harry fosse poderoso, Kingsley era um dos meus melhores aprendizes, ele evitava e corria rapidamente enquanto formava algum plano, Harry parecia prever isso e começou a dificultar os movimentos do homem, ambos pareciam em equilibrio naquela dança mortal, mas Harry parecia estar enfraquecendo rapidamente, o que não me admira já que ele tinha lutado contra trinta pessoas antes de entrar em uma batalha com Kingsley "O tigre siberiano".

Harry estava se defendendo de mais alguns feitiços quando ele entra na ofensiva, mas ao invês de escolher outro caminho ele decidiu fazer uma manobra suicida e entrar no meio do caminho dos feitiços enquanto corria a toda velocidade em direção de Kingsley, o auror fica surpreso com a tática do menino, mas logo se recupera e lança um feitiço no chão que faz a grama escorregadia, Harry percebe seu erro tarde demais, ele estava escorregando quando Kingsley lança um feitiço atordoante no menino, ao que parecia ele iria tentar conjurar uma proteção sem a varinha, mas era tarde e ele acabou atordoado.

Todos os aurores estavam em silencio com aquilo, mas logo começam a bater palmas alucinados, afinal o garoto que tinha praticamente os humilhado enfim tinha sido derrotado, eu mesmo estava chocado com aquilo e caminhei para cumprimentar Kingsley pelo bom trabalho, mas assim que eu toquei no homem eu tive que soltar uma gargalhada que deixou todos os aurores incredulos.

No mesmo instante que Kingsley tinha atordoado Harry, o garoto tinha petrificado o auror na mesma posição ajoelhado que ele estava, ninguém tinha notado e todos pensavam que o auror estava apenas tentando recuperar o folego, eu encarei Potter que ainda estava atordoado e falei para os aurores virem mais próximo.

Percebendo o motivo do meu riso, os aurores ficaram incredulos e murmuravam que era impossivel, eu retirei a petrificação de Kingsley e então eu despertei o garoto que pulou com a espada e a varinha nas mãos e com um olhar determinado, mas assim que vê todos o encarando ele abaixa ambas as armas e fala.

-Terminamos por hoje? -Eu cabeceei e entreguei a chave de portal para ele voltar para Hogwarts, assim que o menino some eu encaro a todos e falo.

-Este menino que vocês subestimaram esteve treinando comigo por alguns meses e este e o resultado, ele pode ser poderoso, mas ele vem treinando como um louco para estar nessa forma, ele não faz isso por gloria, honra, fama, dinheiro ou qualquer das suas ambições, ele faz isso por dever e desejo de não ser uma vitima, agora mesmo eu passarei a noite inteira ouvindo ele resmungar sobre eu o exibir como um animal de zoológico enquanto eu quero que vocês reflitam, por que vocês querem ser aurores? Por que querem seguir este caminho? Potter vai voltar em uma semana e vocês vão treinar com ele novamente e quero ver mais determinação, este e o tempo de mudanças e não poderemos esperar mais alguém nos salvar, se vamos entrar em uma guerra devemos apoiar todos que vão lutar por nossa causa ou devemos apenas desistir e fugir -Lancei um ultimo olhar para todos que cabeceiam, assim que eu caminho para a minha mochila com minhas coisas Kingsley se aproxima de mim.

-O que aconteceu com Harry? Ele mudou desde a ultima vez que eu o vi... -Eu

tremi a minha cabeça e falei tristemente.

-Esta guerra mudou o garoto... E eu estou com medo de como ele vai terminar no fim... Eu ainda estou tentando o quebrar King... Mas nem mesmo no nivel 3 ele não disse pare -Os olhos de Kingsley voam largos, ele tinha passado pelos meus sete niveis de treinamento, todos que chegaram no terceiro nivel me pediram para parar por um tempo, nem que fosse uma semana apenas para recarregar a sua determinação e poder, mas nem mesmo com as dificuldades que Aberforth tinha acrescentado no treinamento, Potter nunca me disse para parar.

Eu ativei a chave de portal e cai na cama que usava na sala precisa, eu poderia ouvir Harry treinando com os bobos novamente, acho que a "perda" para Kingsley tinha o afetado mais do que ele demonstrou, eu não tinha forças para ir mandar o menino parar e ir dormir e deixei que ele se esgotasse.

Ele estava realmente mudando e eu estava começando a ficar com medo do que aconteceria com Harry.

**Homenagem.**

**Este capitulo vai para uma menina que adoro por demais e sempre esta no meu coração e minha mente..rsrs**

**Minha doce amiga Sophie...**

**Vocês devem saber de quem falo... Quase sempre estou homenageando ela nas minhas fics..rsrs**

**Como disse no capitulo anterior... estou sem net.. e por isso não posso dar o link para as fics dela... Mas procurem que garanto que ela é uma autora maravilhosa...**

**Até quando der pessoal...**


	5. Capitulo V  O primeiro teste

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo V - O primeiro teste.**

Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra eu teria que começar a ensinar a Harry sobre maldições mais escuras, mas eu estava tentando achar tempo para conseguir quebrar o garoto para que ele desistisse daquela ideia de treinamento, ele poderia ser poderoso e o bruxo mais teimoso que eu já conheci ao ponto que ele chegou a me fazer pensar em Kingsley como um amador, mas eu não queria ter que ensinar sobre maldições que ainda me fazem acordar a noite me perguntando como eu tive tanta sorte ou azar em ainda continuar vivo.

Ele já conhecia as maldições imperdoaveis quando aquele pivete do Crouch Jr me capturou, mas existiam ainda mais maldições por ai que eram igualmente escuras, foi nesse momento que eu lhe contei sobre como perdi a minha perna.

Um fato que muitos sabem no mundo mágico era que membros sempre podem ser reimplantados com sucesso, tendo uma poção certa ou até mesmo a parte que você perdeu você e capaz de conseguir colocar de volta.

Mas quando fui cercado pelos comensais aquela vez, eles cortaram a minha perna e um dos idiotas tentou botar fogo em mim com uma maldição de chamas das trevas, era uma labareda roxa quase negra que consumiria completamente meu corpo, felizmente a adrenalina ainda estava a toda em mim e eu consegui me desviar da maldição, mas a minha perna recém amputada não teve a minha sorte.

O fato sobre esta maldição e que ela e como uma devoradora, se os medi-bruxos tivessem implantado a minha perna de volta a maldição teria infectado o meu corpo até causar a minha morte.

Infelizmente a poção que eu precisava não chegaria a tempo e por isso eu perdi a minha perna, não que eu reclamaria, era melhor ter perdido a perna do que ser queimado vivo com aquelas chamas.

Desde então venho usando esta perna de madeira que muitos idiotas não percebem como pode ser util, afinal eu consegui esculpir um compartimento para varinhas sobressalentes, poções e alguns itens interessantes para ajudar na minha caçada.

Eu pude ver pelos olhos de Harry que ele ficou meio assombrado com a historia, eu poderia ouvir Hilda praticamente berrando em meu ouvido por traumatizar uma pobre criança.

Mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo o olhar dele parecia mudar, não era mais os olhos assombrados de uma criança, era um olhar carregado de determinação de adulto que eu só vi em poucos companheiros sobreviventes das guerras.

Comecei a lhe ensinar sobre os feitiços, eu tive que usar minha mascara militar para este trabalho, vendo o poder que o menino esgrimia ainda me deixava com medo, as maldições pareciam ficar mais potentes quando ele as lançava e eu quase sentia pena dos comensais que o menino enfrentaria.

Uma noite eu estava em meu quarto estudando as notas que Potter começou a escrever sobre variações de feitiços e sobre as diferenças em fazer sem varinha, eu poderia entender o básico quando Alvo entrou no quarto com um olhar chateado.

-Eu ouvi que você começou a lhe ensinar sobre maldições escuras Alastor -Eu revirei meus olhos, como Alvo desejaria ganhar esta guerra? Com abraços e chá da tarde?

-Você sabe que eu ainda estou tentando o parar Alvo... Mas o menino e diferente de todos que eu treinei... Sinceramente eu pensei que com os treinos que eu faço que ele desistiria... Mas nem mesmo Kingsley conseguiria fazer o que ele faz... -Eu pude ver que isso não adiantaria, eu teria que jogar algumas cartas para que o diretor percebesse que eu estava sendo sério -Se você pensa que o menino esta ficando escuro eu lhe digo agora mesmo Alvo, você tem mais chances de ficar escuro do que ele... Ele pode estar fora de controle e perdendo um pouco do senso, mas ele ainda tem as ideias certas, ele quer proteger os amigos que ele ama, sei que o caminho que ele escolheu e pessimo, eu mesmo o amaldiçoei mais vezes do que você imaginaria por ele usar isso, mas sabe o que ele faz? Ele se levanta e continua, ele não se intimida mais comigo, ele me vê como a única pessoa que ele pode chegar a chamar de amigo e isso me assusta, não por que eu tenho medo de morrer, eu já perdi este medo desde que perdi Hilda... Mas eu tenho medo que a única pessoa que ele possa se sentir seguro seja com uma pessoa completamente paranóica e que pode ser bem capaz de não escapar vivo dessa guerra -Eu poderia ver que isso tocou um ponto em Alvo, ele me questinou muito sobre como eu treinava Harry, mas ele sabia meus esforços para tentar suavizar e ao mesmo tempo fortalecer e quebrar o menino.

Eu posso dizer que estou falhando.

Alvo me deixou com meus pensamentos novamente, nem vinte minutos e logo outro Dumbledore veio falar comigo.

-Fala interessante... Eu concordo com você sobre o menino ser teimoso... Merlin sabe que mesmo com os treinamentos adicionais nem mesmo Alvo conseguiria seguir o menino se estivesse na idade de Harry, eu andei pesquisando algumas maneiras, mas todas envolvem riscos para o menino e eu sinceramente penso que alguns podem causar que o menino fuja da escola -Aberforth se senta na cadeira ao meu lado e parecia pensativo -Eu conversei com a Srta Weasley... Ela parece ser uma menina espetacular... Uma pena que Harry esteja sendo um idiota para ver que a menina o ama completamente -Eu cabeceei silenciosamente, eu tinha feito o mesmo com Hilda, mas era diferente para mim, eu não tinha o peso do mundo nas minhas costas -Eu até cogitei em juntar os dois, mas ao que parece Harry anda se precavendo, ele veio uma noite me dizer que eu tinha prometido manter que ele é apaixonado por ela em segredo e que eu não deveria os forçar juntos... Sinceramente quando as crianças ficaram espertas? -Eu tive que rir, Aberforth sempre pareceu meio casamenteiro para mim, eu tinha ouvido boatos que ele tinha tentado alguns anos juntar Alvo e Minerva, os dois ainda tiveram encontros "secretos" ao que nem eram tão secretos já que a maioria da escola sabia sobre os encontros, até mesmo os professores faziam apostas para quando os dois deixariam de ser teimosos e marcariam a data do casamento.

Eu me levantei com cuidado e fui para a mesa onde estava a chave de portal para o treinamento dos aurores, Harry iria com o que ele encantou da sala de treinamento dele, ele sabia que tinha que estar lá em cinco minutos como eu não gostava de atrasos, mas eu também não iria atrapalhar o treinamento dele.

Eu ainda sinto meu ombro doer quando eu quebrei sua concentração.

Assim que eu cheguei na clareira eu poderia ver que alguns recrutas pareciam com medo de mim, eu tive que segurar o riso, eles tinham mudado muito desde o primeiro treinamento e agora estavam aprendendo a respeitar os treinadores, de repente eu sinto o pupilo me informando de várias chaves de portais chegando ao que eu fico cauteloso, Harry era o único que deveria chegar.

Minha varinha já estava fora quando trinta comensais da morte surgiram do nada e começaram a amaldiçoar todos na sua frente, eu poderia ver alguns recrutas tentando se esconder enquanto Kingsley tentava duelar contra três de uma vez, eu estava começando a duelar com dois quando ouvi os gritos de algumas recrutas sendo mantidas pela maldição cruciatus, eu tentei atordoar o monstro quando eu que fui atordoado.

Onde tinha ido parar o meu lema de Vigilancia constante?

Quando eu acordei eu estava em uma cela suja, acorrentado pelos pulsos enquanto alguns dos recrutas ainda estavam arquejando no chão, eu poderia ouvir alguns dos malditos falando sobre brincar com as meninas enquanto eles torturariam os homens, eu queria poder alcançar a minha perna e pegar a varinha para ensinar algumas coisas para aqueles monstros, eu já tinha chego em cenas onde eles deixaram os "restos" das "diversões deles, eu recomendei umas duzentas vezes que os medi-bruxos apagassem as mentes das meninas que sobreviveram, eram lembranças que elas não precisavam ter na vida, nunca, eu poderia ver que alguns dos recrutas estavam tentando se soltar e foram torturados novamente, eu estava quase alcançando a minha perna quando começamos a ouvir sons de pupilos quebrando e gritos de fora de onde estavamos.

Eu abri meus olhos melhor e usei o meu olho mágico para ver se Kingsley estava entre os presos, uma coisa que eu achei estranho já que muitos sabiam que meu olho mágico poderia ver através das coisas, deveria ser o primeiro item que eles tirariam de mim, mas talvez eu estivesse com sorte, eu não poderia achar o Kingsley em nenhuma das celas em volta, eu só esperava que ele ainda estivesse vivo.

Os gritos pareciam aumentar e eu tentava a todo custo chegar na minha perna e pegar as varinhas sobressalentes, a última vez que eu ouvi os comensais gritarem assim era quando me infiltrei em uma reunião e o cara de cobra tinha amaldiçoado seus seguidores.

Porque alguém vai servir um lunatico que tem prazer em torturar os seus proprios companheiros eu nunca vou saber.

De repente explosões começaram a surgir fora da cela, eu pude ver os recrutas se encolhendo de medo, mas isso não estava certo, se fosse Voldemort que ele não iria explodir seu proprio covil, eu tinha enfim conseguido chegar na minha perna e estava no processo de tirar ela e pegar a varinha quando a porta da cela se abre.

Um comensal estava na porta, mas ele parecia estranho, mas logo eu percebo que alguém segurava seu ombro, assim que a pessoa solta eu vejo o rosto do meu aprendiz, mas ele estava diferente do menino que eu treinava.

Uma aura de magia parecia o envolver e seus olhos eram de um assassino frio, eu serei sincero e dizer que até mesmo eu fiquei com medo do menino, com um gesto de mão as correntes que me prendiam e de todos os recrutas se quebram e ele fala em uma voz sussurrante.

-Eu vou buscar os outros reféns, mas saiam daqui o quanto antes -eu estava para o questionar sobre os reforços ao que ele simplesmente disse -não me questione -e saiu correndo, eu poderia ouvir sons de explosões acompanhando o menino juntamente com o som de metal riscando o concreto, ele estava com sua espada.

-Vamos -eu disse com uma voz rouca, eu sabia que Potter estava bravo e eu não queria deixar ninguém no fogo cruzado.

À medida que caminhavamos pelos corredores eu ouvi pelo menos três recrutas vomitando, Potter tinha feito bom uso daquela espada, não parecia que ele tinha matado nenhum deles, mas vendo membros espalhados e pessoas gritando e agonizando não era uma visão boa.

Chegamos nas portas principais onde eu vi a extensão da raiva de Harry pela primeira vez.

Quando eu descobri que ele era interessado na menina Weasley eu tratei de aprender tudo sobre ela e como o menino a salvou, quando ficou claro que Lúcio Malfoy tinha colocado o diario nas coisas da menina eu sabia que Potter tinha nutrido um ódio para o homem que eu sabia que um dia estouraria.

Lúcios estava literalmente pregado na porta, duas adagas que eu não sei onde Potter conseguiu estavam fincadas em cada ombro do homem e parecia que ele tinha sido espancado de tal forma que seu rosto parecia quase desfigurado.

Eu teria pena dele se ele não tivesse matado alguns dos meus melhores amigos.

Eu cheguei fora da casa e pude ver claramente onde havia um rombo nas proteções, talvez tenha sido por onde Harry tinha entrado, o que me fez perguntar, como ele chegou aqui?

Mais e mais pessoas saiam da casa e eu tive que me segurar sempre quando via reféns saindo tentando não os amaldiçoar pensando serem comensais, até mesmo um comensal saiu, mas o homem estava tão aterrorizado e implorava para ser preso que eu apenas o prendi, eu não o culpava, Harry estava realmente soltando muita coisa que eu nem sabia que ele andou guardando.

Meus pensamentos foram quebrados quando Britany, uma recruta jovem que era uma das mais sérias que eu conheci naqueles recrutas, veio correndo e gritando.

-POTTER MANDOU A GENTE CORRER PARA LONGE DA CASA AGORA -Ela veio até mim e agarrou meu braço e me puxou rapidamente, eu queria dizer a ela que não era um invalido, eu posso correr como eu quero, mas o olhar da menina me dizia que algo iria acontecer.

No mesmo instante que a última pessoa saiu fora dos portões da mansão dos Malfoys, eu a reconheci depois de muitas batidas que dei naquele lugar, uma onda de poder poderosa parecia sair da casa e foi com um certo medo que eu vi o teto explodir e fazendo voar estilhaços por todos os lados, eu tentei sair do aperto da menina para ir conferir Harry, ele era mais do que um aprendiz para mim, ele era meu amigo.

De repente um flash de luz acontece e vejo Harry aparecendo completamente exausto, machucados por todo seu corpo, mas um sorriso frio no rosto, eu não poderia me lembrar de me sentir tão aliviado e medroso ao mesmo tempo.

-Todos sairam com segurança Potter? -Eu tive que perguntar, eu sabia como era lutar e esquecer das coisas no calor da batalha, Potter me lançou um olhar confuso ao que eu tive que suspirar -Os outros bruxos que vieram com você... Sairam todos antes de você explodir o teto? -O menino parecia olhar para o chão ao que eu fiquei ainda mais confuso, o que no nome de Merlin estava acontecendo?

-Não havia ninguém... -Ele me disse, eu devo estar ficando surdo com a idade, ele estava me dizendo que veio sozinho?

-Como assim ninguém? Você não... -Mas vendo os seus olhos eu compreendi que ele não iria me dizer nada ali -Temos que tirar estas pessoas daqui... Sua festinha de fogos de artificio não vai passar despercebido pelos servos de Voldemort... -Harry abre a mochila que estava em suas costas e joga algo para alguns dos refèns, assim que tocam eles desaparecem -Onde você esta os mandando? -Harry parecia concentrado e me fala.

-St Mungos, lá eles podem contactar os aurores e suas familias -Assim que Britany desapareceu estavamos apenas Potter e eu, ele sabia que eu iria querer respostas, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a minha boca, Edwiges voa entre nós e instantaneamente eu seguro suas penas e aparecemos na sala precisa.

-Você vai me dizer agora o que queria dizer com ninguém? -Harry parecia ainda vacilante e eu enfim perdi a minha paciencia -Eu estou esperando garoto -Harry me encarou fixamente com os olhos carregados e fala.

-Não tinha ninguém porque ninguém quis ir esta bem? Eu voltei e avisei o diretor que vocês tinham sido sequestrado, eu encontrei Kingsley completamente atordoado e espancado e voltei para avisar o diretor que vocês tinham sido sequestrados, ele me disse que chamaria a ordem e que iriam "discutir" como resolver isso..."DISCUTIR"... Vendo que eles não iam fazer nada eu resolvi fazer -O menino caiu na cadeira na minha frente arquejando, acho que ele esperava que eu diria que era assim que a Ordem funcionava, mas eu estava grato que ele tinha salvo o meu couro.

-A Ordem tem que calcular os riscos e achar uma maneira para nos resgatar... E como no nome de Merlin você conseguiu nos achar? -O menino retira algo do bolso e alcança o meu bolso da camisa onde ele retira um pontinho brilhante.

-Eu tive os gêmeos trabalhando em algumas coisas para mim... Percebi que alguns rastreadores e localizadores trouxas funcionavam por proteções e áreas mágicas... Encontramos os feitiços que fazem os aparelhos funcionarem em áreas mágicas, mas não tinhamos trabalhado por proteções e pupilos... Mas parece ter passado no primeiro teste... -Ele me encarou com algo que me fez perceber que enfim o menino estava tremendo -Eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer Alastor... Não agora... Quando eles me disseram, vamos discutir e volte para a sala precisa... Eu... Eu não poderia deixar que acontecesse de novo... -eu sabia que ele estava se referindo à Sírius, o menino tentava esconder a depressão, mas eu passei por isso já, Merlin que eu ainda penso nisso todas as noites desde que Hilda foi morta.

Coloquei a mão no ombro do menino e o deixei com seus pensamentos, fui avisar Alvo que estava salvo, juntamente com alguns reféns em St Mungus, eu teria que relatar o que Harry tinha feito, mas acho que era hora deles perceberem que eles não poderiam mais deixar o menino na escuridão.

Ele entrou no covil dos piores monstros do mundo e salvo muitas pessoas sem matar ninguém (Que eu esperava não ter matado depois daquela explosão) eu perguntaria sobre Kingsley e diria o que acho do menino, muitos sabiam que eu tinha duvidas sobre o treinamento, mas para mim ele já tinha passado no primeiro teste.

Foi então que eu percebi.

Eu não conseguiria quebrar Potter.

Ele iria continuar o treinamento, evitar os amigos e lutar contra o mau.

Eu só não poderia definir se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

**Homenagem.**

**Este capitulo vai para uma amiga importante para mim... Embora faça algum tempo que não consiga conversar com ela... Ela sempre vai estar no meu coração... Minha querida Lily... ou como vocês conhecem... Darkloka**

**Acho que é assim o nick dela de autora..rsrs**

**Novamente eu me desculpo por não ter o link (ou saber o nome certo da minha linda..rs)**

**E que estou arrumando estes comentários a sete da manhã (não acordei não... Ainda nem dormi..rs)**

**Espero que vocês gostem dessa fics louca...**

**Até qualquer dia..rs**


	6. Capitulo VI  Fora de Controle

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo VI - Fora de Controle.**

Eu deveria ter percebido que eu não conseguiria manter o controle do menino por muito tempo, sabia que ele era poderoso e que meus treinamentos não adiantariam muito, mas como eu poderia supor que ele conseguiria dobrar o grande Alvo Dumbledore daquela forma?

Quando o menino nos resgatou do covil dos comensais e o diretor veio nos perguntar o que tinha acontecido eu tive que dar o meu relatorio sobre o que tinha acontecido, Potter ficou quieto em um canto parecendo esperar o que estava por vir, de repente os olhos de Alvo vão para o menino e eu vejo ele estremecer, antes que eu pudesse abrir a minha boca o menino se levantou e encarou o meu velho amigo duramente.

-Você queria que eu fizesse o que? Ficasse esperando para quando sua querida Ordem decidisse fazer algo? Eu tentei a sua maneira e não adiantou em nada e fui fazer algo -Eu poderia sentir o poder dos dois a minha volta e estava considerando sair da sala, mas acho que nem se eu ainda tivesse minhas duas pernas eu conseguiria sair a tempo.

-Mas eu vejo que você não considerou as ramificações dos seus atos... Estamos aqui para levar estes homens e mulheres à justiça... Não somos justiceiros, Harry -o menino solta uma risada fria e fala.

-Quantas pessoas mais você pretende sacrificar para entender que estamos em "GUERRA", eu sei muito bem que você já passou por uma e esteve no meio de outra, mas se continuar a tentar levar estes monstros para o ministerio para que eles soltem meia hora depois com uma desculpa ridicula de Maldição Imperiosa não vai resolver nada para o nosso lado... -O diretor parecia quase avançar e fala.

-Somos considerados guerreiros da luz porque não nos rebaixamos ao nivel das pessoas que lutamos... Você pode achar certo invadir e destruir a casa dos outros e causar dor nas pessoas, mas eu ainda estou no comando da Ordem da Fênix... -Mas o menino não lhe deixou falar ao qual ele fica a milimetros de Alvo com um olhar gelido.

-Que bom que não sou um membro da Ordem não? -O diretor parecia quase alcançar a sua varinha quando eu digo.

-Ele esta certo Alvo -eu juro que nunca vi aquele olhar raivoso de Alvo em mim, eu sei que muitas vezes eu fiz algumas brincadeiras que o deixou chateado, mas aquele olhar dizia claramente que eu iria ouvir muito dele.

-Alastor esta certo, Alvo e acho que você deveria de deixar de tentar controlar tudo a sua volta -Eu juro que a sala ficou bem mais fria agora que Aberforth entrou.

-Ele não deveria entrar na guerra ainda Abe... Ele ainda é uma criança -Eu poderia sentir Harry ficando chateado ao meu lado ao que Aberforth treme a cabeça.

-O garoto deixou de ser criança no momento que ele foi colocado com aqueles trouxas, não me venha com pelo "bem maior" que se você quisesse poderia ter protegido qualquer lugar para deixar o menino ser criado por uma familia gentil... Aqueles trouxas tiraram a infancia dele e Voldemort não deixou que ele tivesse amigos ou sentimentos sem o preço de ter que arriscar a sua vida sempre... -Alvo parecia cair em uma poltrona e murmura algo que eu não consegui escutar, mas de repente Harry se levanta e fala com uma voz baixa.

-Se isso te fizer se sentir melhor... Ninguém morreu na Mansão Malfoy... Eu garanti que eles fossem levados para o ministerio antes que a casa explodisse -todos nos olhamos para o menino que vai andando para a porta de treinamento -Mas eu posso lhe garantir uma coisa diretor, eu não vou seguir as suas regras nessa guerra, eu vi e vejo todas as noites o que eles são capazes de fazer e como eles gostam de machucar as pessoas... Você me fala que não devo tirar a vida de ninguém... Mas eles não são mais humanos, se tornaram monstros quando aceitaram aquela marca... Você pode até mesmo tentar me conter, mas eu não me importo mais com o que você pensa, eu já não sou mais aquele menino que esperava ter o seu orgulho, eu vou acabar com Voldemort e todos os seus comensais, qualquer bruxo com uma marca no braço e aquele traje ridiculo que eles usam se tornaram meus inimigos -o menino bate a porta com tudo e eu fiquei surpreso em ver que ela não rachou, eu me virei para Alvo que tinha uma mão em cima dos olhos e então ele me fala.

-Era disso que eu tinha medo... Você entende agora por que eu era relutante em deixar você o treinar? -Certo, agora eu estava chateado, o menino tinha sido torturado fisica e mentalmente pelos parentes e um dos piores bruxos do ultimo seculo, pelo visto tem visões todas as noites onde ele vê as atrocidades que aqueles demonios adoram provocar e agora o diretor vem me criticar por dar treinamento para o menino?

Eu me levantei e deixei a sala enquanto Alvo me encara atonito, acho que ele não achou que eu agiria assim, fui até a sala de treinamento onde Harry já corria pelos obstaculos como um louco, eu poderia ver a magia que parecia sangrar dele e falo com uma voz fria.

-Esta na hora do verdadeiro treinamento Potter -o menino se vira para mim com um olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo determinado, eu retirei a minha varinha e encarei o menino fixamente -Se você tocar na sua varinha ou tentar aquele seu truquezinho de magia sem varinha você vai começar tudo de novo -ele cabeceia e então comecei a lançar feitiços mais sérios enquanto ele corria pelos obstáculos.

Ele durou meia hora antes que um dos feitiços explosivos o lança diretamente para uma parede, mas eu não parei de amaldiçoar o menino até que ele se escondeu em um buraco no chão e falei.

-Parece estar aprendendo, agora vá se curar que amanhã continuaremos -ele apenas cabeceou e saiu murmurando algo sobre madame Pomfrey o esfolar vivo.

-Acha mesmo que isso é sábio? -eu me virei para ver Aberforth me encarando e apenas disse.

-Seu querido irmão deixou o menino chateado ao ponto que eu tenho que o machucar fisicamente para que ele fique esgotado e conseguir se concentrar novamente -eu encarei o homem ao meu lado que parecia consertar as coisas com sua varinha.

-Realmente... Alvo parece que se prendeu em um mundo de fantasia onde tudo vai se resolver sem dor ou sofrimento... Talvez uma lição aprendida tarde demais, mas que anda interferindo no que se deve fazer agora -ele se sentou em uma cadeira e suspira -Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não gosto do que esta acontecendo com Harry -eu me virei para ele surpreso, mas o homem sorriu e falou -Não sou contra o treinamento, acho que o menino precisava disso a muito tempo... Mas ele esta se perdendo -Conjurei uma cadeira e me sentei na sua frente -Andei conversando com a Srta Weasley e descobri que Harry anda muito distante ao ponto que ele nem aceitou os presentes de Natal dos amigos, quando eles foram o confrontar ele apenas disse que não deveria aceitar e saiu andando até se esconder aqui novamente... Jovem Sr Weasley pareceu ficar bem desanimado com a recusa do menino e agora anda se recusando a falar com Potter... Granger até que esta tentando resolver os problemas, mas ela é do tipo que cava até saber a raiz dos problemas e não percebe que nem todos gostamos de expor os nossos sentimentos... Srta Weasley parece ser a única que o Sr Potter parece demorar alguns minutos para escutar sem antes de sair sem dizer nada o que acho que e um avanço, mas até mesmo ela anda pensando em desistir -Eu suspirei pesadamente, sabia que o menino estava andando em um caminho que eu mesmo trilhei anos atrás, mas desejava que ele não seguisse.

-Mas o que eu faço? Se eu parar o treinamento ele pode até mesmo sumir da escola para enfrentar os comensais sozinho, se eu continuar, ele pode se afastar ainda mais... -De repente a conversa pára quando Harry entra como um furacão na sala seguido pela menina Granger.

-... Eu não me importo que você diga para eu te deixar em paz... Você é nosso amigo Harry -o menino se vira e olha fixamente para a menina que parecia diminuir de tamanho diante do olhar intenso do meu pupilo.

-Eu já lhe disse que isso não é da sua conta Hermione e se você considera a nossa amizade importante eu sugiro que me deixe em paz se não me esqueça... Minha vida já é complicada o bastante sem ter alguém tentando analisar tudo que eu faço -eu pude ver os olhos da menina começarem a se encher de lágrimas, mas ela parecia determinada.

-Eu sei que você não é assim Harry... Sei que você não deixaria uma amizade por isso... -O menino esmurra uma parede e fico chocado ao ver um buraco onde ele tinha esmurrado.

-ENTÃO VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE... SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE GRANGER, EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VER A TUA CARA, ALIAS, AVISE A TODOS QUE HARRY POTTER MORREU... QUEM SABE ASSIM TODOS ME DEIXAM EM PAZ PARA FAZER O QUE DEVO FAZER -a menina tremia e ele parecia avançar, eu fiquei com medo que ele fosse bater nela, mas assim que ela saiu da porta da sala precisa, o meu aluno bate a porta com tudo e se vira para mim e Aberfortth -O que foi? Gostaram do espetaculo? -antes mesmo que eu pudesse abrir a minha boca ele foi para a sala de treinamento, Aberforth apenas suspíra e fala.

-Era disso que eu estava falando -ele estava para ir onde o menino estava quando eu segurei seu braço, sabia que agora mesmo ele precisava descarregar o que sentia e aquela sala não era segura.

Horas se passaram e ficamos conversando naquela sala enquanto esperavamos que o menino saisse, não era bem uma conversa, tentavamos passar o tempo como poderiamos, mas o menino não saia, quando era passado da uma da manhã eu abri a porta para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Todos os aparelhos e obstaculos que existiam na sala estavam destruidos, marcas de queimado e lascas jogados para todos os lados e foi com surpresa que eu percebi que não tinha sido feita com feitiços, mas pelos punhos do menino, caminhei silenciosamente até onde ele estava desmaiado, os nós de suas mãos pareciam sangrar muito e ele tinha um olhar de horror em seu semblante, eu sabia que ele estava tendo uma visão e quando saisse que ele não iria me falar nada, mas então seus olhos se abrem e ele fala.

-Estou saindo para caçar -no começo o meu cerebro deveria de estar congelado no momento, quando eu compreendi o que ele queria dizer, ele já tinha desaparecido em um flash de luz, sua Fênix tinha o levado para não sei onde.

Aberforth parecia ter sentido a fuga do menino, pois ele chegou com a varinha na mão e um olhar concentrado na face, mas ao me ver no meio do caos que era a sala ele apenas suspira e fala.

-Ele foi caçar não? -eu apenas cabeceei e esperava entender o que era "caçar".

A noite parecia se prolongar, eu sabia que Harry estava fazendo algo impulsivo e tinha avisado a Ordem disso, até mesmo fui para a casa do Black para saber as noticias, mas tinha que disfarçar ao ver Remo com Ninfandora no meio da reunião.

-Temos vários ataques em diversos pontos da Inglaterra -Alvo se virou para mim, acho que estava me perguntando onde Harry estava, eu queria lhe responder esta pergunta.

-Temos que mobilizar os membros então -Remo fala fortemente, mas de repente uma ligação de Flú acontece e Kingsley fala.

-Aconteceu algo em Bristol... Eu não sei explicar... Mas muitos comensais foram encontrados feridos... Alguns em estado critico... Parece que os dementadores fugiram também e... Eu não sei se e impressão minha ou não... Mas um deles esta carbonizado no chão... -Muitos ofegaram e eu fiquei surpreso, muitos tinham tentado se livrar daqueles monstros, será que Harry tinha conseguido?

-Isso é uma noticia intrigante Kingsley... Leve os comensais para o ministerio... Então eu gostaria da sua memoria sobre o que aconteceu -o homem cabeceou e logo some nas chamas.

Nem cinco minutos depois Mundungu relatou a mesma coisa na travessa do tranco.

E dez minutos depois Guilherme Weasley fala que muitos comensais foram encontrados feridos e atordoados perto de um orfanato na França e que alguns deles tinham sido brutamente capados por uma lâmina fina.

Eu poderia sentir os olhos de Alvo em mim, com certeza ele me culparia pelo menino estar fora do controle, mas sinceramente, ele começou a treinar comigo no verão, estavamos quase em Fevereiro e se ele tivesse visto tantas visões quanto eu suspeito eu não saberia dizer o como ele aguentou tanto tempo.

De repente o fogo surge novamente e Molly aparece nas chamas.

-Precisamos de ajuda urgente na Toca... Não sabemos o que esta acontecendo... Mas esta havendo uma batalha fora da minha casa... ARTHUR... -de repente a figura sai das chamas e logo todos começaram a correr para ir para a casa dos Weasleys, eu estava a ponto de aparatar quando Alvo segura meu braço.

-É o Harry? -Sinceramente, uma familia estava sendo atacada e ele me pára para perguntar se era obra do menino?

-Eu não sei Alvo, quem sabe é outro menino que foi atormentado por pesadelos insanos durante meses e resolveu atacar monstros hoje a noite? -eu nem dei tempo para que ele me respondesse e aparatei para a Toca, mas assim que eu cheguei eu percebi que a ação tinha terminado.

-O que no nome de Merlin aconteceu aqui? -Remo pergunta incredulo ao ver parte do terreno transformado em uma cratera, sangue espalhado por árvores e gramado e pedaços de comensais caidos em alguns lugares.

Acho que Harry tinha resolvido não se segurar mais.

-Molly... O que aconteceu? -Alvo pergunta para a mulher que segurava seu marido que parecia estar em choque.

-Eu... Eu não sei Alvo... Em um momento estavamos jantando e de repente um feitiço apareceu do nada e atingiu a parede da Toca... Então aconteceu um brilho estranho e uma batalha aconteceu... Eu não sei quem estava lutando contra os comensais... Arthur tentou entrar na batalha para ajudar quem quer que fosse... Mas ele quase foi atingido... Com a maldição da morte... Então eu ouvi um grito... Parecia uma fera enraivecida... Quando eu criei coragem para ver... Tudo estava assim -ela aponta para o quintal da sua amada casa que parecia uma cena de guerra misturada com um dos piores filmes de terror.

-Esta certo Molly... Eu entendo como isso pode ser uma coisa preocupante... Talvez você devesse ir para a sede enquanto arrumamos as coisas por aqui... -Molly cabeceia e leva o marido para o flú, assim que eles saem ele se vira para mim e fala -Esta vendo isso? Era isso que eu estava evitando que acontecesse... Harry esta se tornando violento... Esta entrando muito no caminho da escuridão... -ele treme a cabeça e me encara -Este treinamento tem que parar, ele não vai mais lutar até a morte assim, eu não permitirei... Ele vai voltar a ser um aluno normal como eu queria -eu pude ver que muitos dos membros estavam olhando para a nossa direção então agarrei o braço de Alvo e aparatei para outro lugar.

Assim que aterrissamos eu percebi que trouxe o diretor para minha casa, eu verti alguma bebida para mim e tomei em um gole, assim que o alcool parecia me fortalecer eu me virei para o meu amigo e falei.

-Você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer se disser para o Harry que esta o proibindo de treinar... Sabe muito bem que ele vai desconsiderar a sua ordem e treinar até mais duro ao ponto de quase se matar naquela sala... É isso que você quer? Você sabe muito bem porque eu aceitei treinar o menino, eu mesmo ando me perguntando se faço a coisa certa, mas deixar o menino agora seria o mesmo que dizer que ele esta pronto para enfrentar Voldemort... Quer isso? Porque ele não vai esperar se formar para ir atrás do cara do cobra e você sabe bem disso... -Alvo murmura algo sobre estar preparando o menino como pode -Você precisa perceber algo Alvo... Esta guerra não é nossa... Você não vai poder entrar no lugar do menino para matar Voldemort... Ninguém pode... Você esta me dizendo que eu deveria o largar a sua propria sorte e rezar para que ele esteja preparado o bastante? -o diretor suspira e coloca as mãos no rosto.

-Eu não sei mais o que pensar Alastor... Harry esta ficando fora de controle... Veja o que aconteceu hoje... -Eu brinquei com a minha bebida e falei com uma voz carregada.

-Ele evitou que muitas pessoas boas morressem ou fossem torturadas das piores formas possiveis... Ele pode ter exagerado nos Weasleys... Mas creio eu que ver uma das únicas figuras paternas que você tem na vida quase receber uma maldição da morte poderia ter sido a gora final -eu bebi enquanto deixo Alvo considerar o que eu disse, o homem parecia querer cabecear, mas era relutante -Você acha que eu não me preocupo? Ele deixou de ser apenas meu aprendiz meses atrás Alvo... Eu o vejo como um amigo e companheiro... Mas ele esta fixo em manter as pessoas de fora que eu não sei o que dizer para ele... Parte de mim quer lhe dizer que ele deveria parar com esta loucura e voltar a andar com os seus amigos... Mas eu sei como ele pensa... Estou na mente dele a meses e sei que ele nunca vai considerar isso até que o cara de cobra esteja comendo capim pela raiz... Sei que você esta querendo que ele tenha uma vida normal... Mas isso foi roubado dele desde que os pais dele foram mortos e aquela maldita profecia surgiu... Até que termine ele não vai parar e não vai deixar ninguém parar ele... -eu percebi que a minha garrafa estava terminando, talvez eu devesse comprar mais depois.

-Ele não vai parar... Não é?-Eu pude ouvir Alvo falar melancolico, eu coloquei uma mão em seu ombro e falei cansado.

-Não... Mas eu sei que ele não esta se transformando nesses monstros Alvo... Você e eu sabemos disso... Amanhã com certeza ele vai estar preso na sala precisa deixando todo o horror que ele fez sair e vai tentar voltar a ser o menino que eu treino... -Alvo apenas cabeceia, embora Harry estivesse em uma furia eu sei que ele lamentaria o que aconteceu naquela noite.

Voltamos para a sede onde mais relatorios sobre ataques sendo parados continuou, parou ao amanhecer, doze "diversões" que os comensais chamavam, tinham sido paradas e seus participantes foram de alguma forma neutralizados, apenas a Toca ninguém voltaria para relatar nada para o cara de cobra.

Alvo e eu voltamos para Hogwarts onde eu vi Harry entrando na sala precisa que se lacra fortemente.

Alvo suspira e vai andando para seu escritorio, eu conjuro uma cadeira e me sento na frente da sala precisa e espero o meu amigo voltar ao controle, apenas me perguntando se ele tinha enfim ficado fora de controle ou se simplesmente era o seu jeito de demonstrar que não ficaria mais calado?

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma linda amiga que esta tentando voltar a escrever... minha doce Scheila Malfoy Potter... Ou shei-chan... rsrsrs você é uma amiga importante para minha vida meu anjo... te desejo toda a sorte no mundo e se precisar de minha ajuda e só chamar que estarei ao seu lado para te ajudar na sua fics..**

**te adoro por demais lindinha...**

**Sei que não tenho o link do profile dela... Mas procurem pela fica dela.. O despertar do poder... Fics Harry e Gina... uma das melhores que eu já li... até a próxima pessoal...rsrs**


	7. Capitulo VII  Uma Nova Determinação

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo VII - Uma Nova Determinação.**

Finalmente eu consegui convencer Harry a sair um pouco do castelo, desde que ele voltou da sua "caçada", ele parecia mais determinado em seu treinamento que eu tive que praticamente o ameaçar a fazer algo "normal para a idade dele".

Percebendo meu plano, Alvo anunciou para a escola uma visita para Hogsmeade ao qual pegou todos de surpresa e que deixou Minerva e os outros professores bravos por ele não ter avisado.

Aberforth falou para o menino passar pelo bar dele, eu não entendi o que eles disseram, mas o que quer que fosse parecia relaxar Harry ao ponto que ele parecia quase ansioso em ir para o vilarejo, eu ficaria na sala precisa pesquisando mais algumas maldições, aquele quarto realmente era uma maravilha e eu desejava que tivesse encontrado com ele nos meus tempos de Hogwarts.

Embora eu não pensava que usaria para treinamento.

Novamente a imagem de Hilda com aquele olhar de censura vem a minha mente e eu tremo a minha cabeça, eu estava realmente ficando louco com a idade.

Eu estava para abrir o terceiro livro sobre quebra de maldições antigas quando as portas da sala precisa voam aberto e Alvo entra com um olhar alarmado.

-Harry esta aqui, Alastor? -eu elevei a minha sobrancelha, não tinha sido ele mesmo que deu para a escola inteira uma folga só para que o menino fosse para Hogsmeade e fosse uma criança normal?

-Não Alvo... Ele ainda não voltou de Hogsmeade -de repente um patrono chega e fala algo ao que os olhos do diretor voam largos.

-Precisamos ir para o vilarejo Alastor... Alguma coisa aconteceu com o Harry... -No mesmo instante eu já tinha pego o meu cajado e uma vassoura e Alvo e eu saimos voando pelos corredores da escola, provavelmente seria uma visão chocante para os alunos verem dois velhos bruxos voando a toda pelos corredores, mas a minha mente ainda estava no que Alvo disse, meu aprendiz e amigo estava com problemas.

Chegamos em Hogsmeade em minutos e o que eu vi me deixou chocado.

Praticamente metade do vilarejo estava danificado, algumas pessoas gritavam e gemiam de dor, pude ver alguns corpos e rezei para que eles estivessem apenas inconscientes, mas foi então que eu ouvi Aberforth nos chamando, ele tinha os olhos largos e fala.

-Eu... Eu não consegui ajudar Alvo... Eu tive que proteger as crianças... -Eu vi um bando de crianças encolhidos no bar do irmão do diretor -Ele saiu sozinho para enfrentar os comensais... Eu deveria ter ido com ele... -ele apontou para onde existia uma cratera e algumas manchas de sangue, eu sabia que tinha sido um trabalho de Harry, desde a primeira caçada ele começou a se expecializar em causar dor nos comensais da morte.

-Acalme-se Abe... Me conte o que aconteceu... -o bruxo parecia respirar e então fala.

-Eu estava planejando fazer um encontro com Harry e a Srta Weasley... Pensei que assim ela conseguiria dissuadir o menino dos treinos... Mas então eu ouvi comensais chegarem dizendo para capturarem qualquer amigos de Potter... De preferencia a menina Weasley... Harry não pensou duas vezes e saiu para a luta... Eu estava tentando o ajudar, mas as crianças estavam no fogo cruzado... Harry berrou para que eu cuidasse das crianças e entrou de cabeça na batalha... Eu vi apenas alguns retalhos da batalha, mas os comensais perceberam que não poderiam encontrar os amigos de Harry... Então resolveram levar ele mesmo... -O homem cai em uma cadeira que Alvo suplicou, eu mesmo estava com dificuldade em ficar de pé -Eles usaram o Crucio nele Alvo... Dezenas... Ele ainda lutava... Mas então Bellatrix se aproximou e o aturdiu e todos desapareceram... -O homem cobre o rosto com as mãos e eu senti meu joelho bom bater na terra, não era possivel, Harry tinha sido capturado? Não poderia ser verdade, eu tinha feito o meu amigo cair em uma armadilha? Por que eu insisti tanto em mandar ele para o vilarejo?

Alvo parecia notar o que estava passando pela minha mente quando ele coloca a mão no meu ombro e fala.

-Isso não é sua culpa Alastor... Temos... Temos que chamar a Ordem -ele se afasta e começa a lançar um feitiço em um broche dourado que tinha o formato de uma fénix, eu encarei Aberforth que parecia miseravel e digo.

-Vamos encontra-lo Aberforth... -Até mesmo para mim a minha voz saiu forçada, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo mais a menina Weasley se aproxima, seus olhos mostrando preocupação e ela fala suavemente.

-É verdade...? Harry... Ele realmente foi...? -Aberforth apenas cabeceou ao que eu vejo a menina cair no chão desmaiada, eu vejo o menino Weasley e a Granger se aproximarem, eles ainda não sabiam o que tinha acontecido e tentam acordar a menina que não demonstrava acordar tão cedo.

-Temos que voltar para o castelo -eu digo rispidamente, com esforço consigo me levantar e chamo a minha vassoura, precisavamos arrumar uma missão de salvamento rapido, eu não deixarei Harry sozinho depois que ele salvou a minha pele.

Mas as coisas nem sempre saem como a gente quer.

Uma semana se passou e nada.

Duas semanas e ainda nenhuma informação.

Quando estava para completar um mês eu me aproximei irritado de Alvo e falei.

-O que aquele seu espião esta fazendo? Deveriamos ter tido alguma informação para resgatar Harry agora -Eu poderia não apoiar completamente Harry por entrar em batalhas sem planos e fazer as coisas rapidamente, mas aquela espera também já tinha sido demais.

-Voldemort esta sendo muito cuidadoso sobre o paradeiro de Harry, Alastor... -Eu queria estrangular Alvo agora mesmo, mas apenas o encarei fixamente e disse.

-Mas ele poderia dizer algumas localizações de sedes de comensais não? Eu sei que nem todas estão sob a proteção do fidelius -Alvo desvia os olhos de mim e eu sei que ele esta escondendo algo, eu agarro a sua gola e enfim perco a minha paciencia -O que você não esta nos contando Alvo? -Novamente o silencio, eu estava para sair e procurar o menino eu mesmo quando Kingsley aparece pelo flú.

-Temos noticias de atividade mágica intensa na mansão dos Flint... Não sabemos o que esta acontecendo... Mas... Merlin... -a cabeça dele some e eu me viro para ir para a mansão dos Flint, mas de repente Alvo fala.

-Pode ser muito tarde para Harry, Alastor... -Eu sabia do que ele estava falando, depois de uma semana de maldições as pessoas em cativeiro ficavam loucas, depois de duas semanas a pessoa ficaria como os Longbottons e Harry tinha sido levado por um mês e ele estava sendo torturado pelo próprio Voldemort.

Se com os comensais era ruim, com o próprio Lorde das Trevas seria um pesadelo sem limites.

Eu caminhei o mais rapido possivel pelos corredores com a minha perna de madeira, Minerva tinha criticado a mim e a Alvo por voar nos corredores, mas sinceramente era um caso de vida ou morte, eu não poderia perder tempo correndo com a minha perna defeituosa.

No caminho encontrei com uma cena intrigante, Malfoy estava com seus lacaios importunando a menina Weasley, eu tinha pego ele fazendo o mesmo algumas vezes com todos os Weasleys e a menina Granger, mas o que ele disse agora pegou a minha atenção.

-Ainda chorando pelo seu Héroi, Weasleyzinha? Não precisa se preocupar, depois de hoje a noite você vai saber muito bem onde ele esta... Depois quem sabe eu possa mostrar para você o que um verdadeiro bruxo pode fazer na cama... -Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo, sinceramente acho que foi um lapso de memoria, mas por um breve momento senti uma onda de magia e odio passar por mim e então eu estava segurando Malfoy pela gola e minha varinha estava em seu pescoço, os dois idiotas que estavam ao seu lado pareciam ter se urinado ao ver meu olhar, mas eu não me importei, Alvo foi muito indulgente em deixar aquela escória ficar abusando dos alunos por tanto tempo.

-Uma mais palavra Malfoy e você vai se arrepender do dia que nasceu -O menino me encarou com horror, acho que são as cicatrizes não sei, mas logo ele tenta esconder o medo atrás daquela máscara de menino rico mimado.

-Como ousa ameaçar um Malfoy? -Ele parecia querer pegar algo no bolso, mas eu agarrei seu pulso e acho que o torci forte demais.

O grito dele parecia até mesmo prazeroso.

-Eu fui muito calmo estes tempos Malfoy, acreditei que deixando nas mãos de Alvo as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, mas parece que o nosso querido diretor anda mudando um pouco as prioridades dele, se ele não vai educar alguém como você, então eu vou -com uma torção de minha varinha eu envolvo o menino em cordas pesadas e uma mordaça que não seria desfeita com um simples finito -Isso é apenas o começo... Eu irei rever as leis do ministerio e vou com certeza o acusar de ameaça, abuso, difamação e entre outros termos que farão a sua mente girar e você ficar preso por um bom tempo moleque -eu vejo os dois mamutes dele correndo pelo corredor e me viro para a menina Weasley, ela parecia congelada em choque ou medo, eu não saberia dizer, coloquei minha mão no braço dela e de repente senti um choque vindo do braço dela.

-Desculpe... -Ela falou em um sussurro e eu encarei ela fixamente, ela estava fazendo magia sem varinha também? Merlin que Potter parecia gostar de um desafio.

-Weasley eu sei que você anda preocupada. mas não deixe o que aquele furão disse o afetar, vamos conseguir achar Potter... Eu lhe dou a minha palavra -todos que me conhecem sabem que eu nunca quebro as minhas promessas.

A menina me encarou fixamente, como se determinando se a minha promessa era válida, eu sinceramente preciso ler mais sobre Oclumência, será que não existia mais bruxos que confiavam na palavra de um bruxo?

De repente a menina começou a chorar e eu dei algumas palmadinhas no seu ombro e lhe disse para ir para a enfermaria ao qual ela faz relutante, parecia que uma aura de pura depressão tinha recaido em Hogwarts desde que Harry tinha sido levado e muitos alunos andaram agressivos, com falta de apetite e alguns tinham pesadelos, eu ouvia Madame Pomfrey relatando tudo isso aos professores e sabia que a Weasley era uma das que mais preocupava a enfermeira embora a menina negasse estar depressiva e que não precisava de ajuda.

Eu passei por anos disso e sei quando alguém esta em negação.

Assim que eu deixo ela na enfermaria eu sigo para a entrada onde vejo alguns membros da Ordem, Remo parecia andar de um lado para o outro como um animal raivoso, desde que Harry foi levado, ele entrou em missões quase suicidas, apenas o fato que Tonks contou que estava gravida que fez o homem não ir contra uma colonia de lobisomens inteira quando recebemos a informação suspeita que Harry poderia estar no meio do esconderijo deles.

-Temos alguma informação? -eu perguntei assim que vi Kingsley aparecer por uma chave de portal.

-Não sei o que esta acontecendo... De repente a atividade de comensais no local parecia se fortalecer... Tonks esta monitorando pelo mapa... -De repente um patrono em forma de lobo se aproxima e fala algo para o meu ex-aprendiz que faz seus olhos voarem largos -Tenho uma possivel confirmação que seja o Harry... Mas... -Quando todos nós estavamos para falar que iriamos invadir a mansão dos Flints, uma racha poderosa assusta a todos, eu me viro rapidamente com a minha varinha a procura do atacante, quando vejo uma figura caminhando lentamente para a gente, eu não poderia distinguir por causa da distancia, mas a pessoa estava praticamente se arrastando, quando ele passou pela luz de uma janela eu juro que quase cai ajoelhado novamente, mas dessa vez de alivio.

Harry estava de volta.

Seu corpo parecia ter sido atacado por um bando de lobos esfomeados, pois havia cortes por todos os cantos, algumas contusões que eu poderia notar pela cor que eram de dias, um dos seus olhos estava fechado por estar inchado de tanto apanhar, mas foi pelo outro olho que eu pude ver realmente a extensão de tudo que ele sofreu.

Enquanto ainda treinava comigo, Harry ainda mantinha um certo brilho nos olhos que me deixava com esperança que ele quebraria e desistiria daquela loucura de treinar.

Mas o brilho parecia ter desaparecido, substituido por um olhar determinado que eu nunca tinha presenciado na minha vida.

Nem mesmo quando decidi virar auror.

Nem mesmo quando tive que enfrentar comensais até a morte.

Nem todas as noites que tive que me segurar para não me matar por não ter Hilda ao meu lado.

Aquele olhar carregava uma dor e um grito desesperado por vingança, era carregado de um poder acima de tudo que eu já pensei existir.

Ele pára em frente a mim e fala em um sussurro.

Sua voz parecia ter sido gasto em horas de gritos de tortura.

-Em duas semanas eu voltarei a treinar -Apenas isso e ele cai em meus braços, eu me viro para todos que encaram o menino incredulos, eu não tinha tempo para as pessoas chocadas e mesmo que eu ainda não tivesse uma perna para me apoiar, eu comecei a carregar o menino para dentro da escola em direção da enfermaria.

-Alastor... -Eu ouço Alvo se aproximar, mas eu simplesmente não deixaria ele incomodar o menino agora.

-Agora não Alvo... -O homem poderia ser muito mais poderoso do que eu, mas ele não incomodaria o menino agora.

-Mas precisamos... -Nisso eu aponto a minha varinha para ele, meus olhos devem de ter mostrado algo para ele, por que ele levou dois passos para trás.

-Este menino não será atormentado por no minimo duas semanas Alvo, ele sofreu um mês da hospitalidade de Voldemort e precisa se recuperar, não importa se ele descobriu alguma coisa... Ele não vai ser incomodado por ninguém -O homem parecia querer dizer algo para mim e coloquei meu olhar mais duro possivel -Se tivessemos agido antes ele não estaria nesse estado... Você pode ter suas razões em organizar um plano detalhado para resgatar os outros, mas perdemos tempo demais dessa vez... Você sabia de muitas localizações pelo seu querido espião, mas não queria desperdiçar o seu exercito em ajudar esta criança, então eu não irei deixar que o incomode até que ele esteja preparado para falar fui claro? -meus olhos recaem em todos e muitos desviaram os olhos, provavelmente culpados por terem seguido fielmente o "lider" em esperar pelo plano de resgate.

Carrego Harry para a enfermaria discretamente, anos de espionagem e táticas de infiltração não sumiriam do nada e consigo burlar alguns alunos e professores até chegar no santuario de Madame Pomfrey.

-Merlin... Quando eu ouvi que ele tinha voltado... -A mulher parecia a ponto de chorar e me mostra uma cama onde poderia colocar o menino, assim que eu o deixo eu sinto qualquer força que estivesse me sustentando acabar e caiu em uma poltrona ao lado da cama do garoto -Eu... Eu não sei por onde começar... -a mulher parecia perdida, eu confiro os danos do menino e me viro para ela.

-Os cortes no peito dele -ela me encara fixamente ao que eu suspiro -os cortes ainda estão sangrando -eu mostro a minha capa que parecia pingar de sangue, rapidamente ela retira o trapo que o menino estava vestido e eu sinto o que eu comi nos ultimos cinco dias querer voltar pela boca.

Cortes pareciam cobrir cada centimetro do corpo do menino, parecia que ele ainda tinha sido espancado muitas vezes e o sangue parecia ter coberto ainda mais danos.

Tive que fechar os meus olhos e tentei não pensar no que tinha visto enquanto Madame Pomfrey lançava feitiço atrás de feitiço para fechar os cortes, de repente ouço um som de horror e me viro para ver a menina Weasley encarando o menino com horror.

-Leve-a daqui Alastor -Madame Pomfrey fala rapidamente ao que eu me levanto e coloco a mão no ombro da menina e sinto novamente aquele choque me atingir.

-Vamos garota -Eu falo com os dentes trincados, o poder da menina era realmente intenso.

-Harry... HARRY... -Ela quase me joga no chão e tenta ir para o menino, eu vejo a enfermeira encarar a mim com os olhos chocados e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo eu petrifico a menina e com um suspiro agarro ela e a puxo para longe da cama.

-Weasley... Eu sei que é um choque para você... Mas o menino precisa de cuidados agora... Se atirar nele e não deixar ninguém cuidar dele não vai ajudar... Eu vou retirar a petrificação... Mas eu não quero que você vá lá fui claro? -a menina parecia cabecear ao que eu desfaço o feitiço e ela cai nos meus braços chorando.

Eu apenas virei a minha cabeça para onde a luz de feitiços curativos ainda aparecia atrás das cortinas, desejava apenas que o menino conseguisse recuperar um pouco de uma vida normal, mas eu duvidava que isso seria possivel.

Eu faço a menina tomar uma poção calmante e uma poção de sono sem sonhos, ela precisaria de uma noite de paz antes de encarar a realidade.

Eu volto a me sentar ao lado da cama de Harry, Madame Pomfrey realmente fazia milagres, pois a maioria das cicatrizes parecia ter sumido, ela me informa que não sabe quando o garoto iria acordar, mas eu não me importava, precisava estar ali para quando ele fosse acordar.

Ele precisaria de alguém para falar o que sofreu aquele mês.

**Homenagem.**

**Esta fics e realmente bem dark... Não sei o que deu em mim para escrever ela... Mas achei que seria um bom complemento para entenderem o porque do pedaços de um passado esquecido... Mas espero que vocês estejam apreciando...**

**Esta fics vai até o cap 10... então logo estarei concluindo ela... até em breve pessoal...**

**Sobre o homenagiado de hoje... fica complicado achar pessoas já que estou sem net.. (estou usando a lan de um amigo para postar) então vou indicar o meu amigo Mago Merlin... O cara sabe escrever... então procurem as fics dele... até qualquer dia pessoal.**


	8. Capitulo VIII  Por que você luta?

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo VIII - Por que você luta?**

Eu estava tendo o mesmo sonho que tive nos últimos vinte anos, o pior dia da minha vida, quando chego em casa e não encontro minha querida Hilda, meu superior aparecer com uma capa vermelha dizendo que um dos assassinos que eu tinha pego escapou e que veio em minha casa para "acertar" as contas.

Me lembro claramente de ver o corpo de Hilda e em choque caçar o maldito que a matou.

Muitos tentaram me confortar depois disso, mas eu não queria piedade, eu não queria pena deles, meu unico desejo era a vingança que queimava em meu peito.

Durante dois anos eu empreendi uma caçada que muitos homens teriam desistido, mas no fim eu o achei, talvez o nosso jogo tenha perdido a graça para o maldito, mas assim que eu proferi aquelas palavras, ele parecia até mesmo sorrir como se pedindo aquilo.

Só mais tarde viria a descobrir que o homem tinha achado uma mulher e que ela estava gravida dele.

Meus sonhos sempre voltavam para o dia que perdi Hilda e como eu tirei a vida do pai daquela criança.

Mas de repente eu acordo com um gemido ao meu lado, eu encaro a figura na cama com pesar.

Desde que Harry, milagrosamente, fugiu dos comensais, ele vinha tendo pesadelos terriveis, o que não era de se surpreender, afinal ele tinha passado um mês no inferno e eu estava surpreso que ele ainda mantivesse a mente sã.

Uma semana desde que ele chegou e eu vejo apenas uma sombra do menino que conheci um dia, ele não era mais o adolescente rebelde que me pediu para treinar, não mais.

Agora ele parecia determinado a acabar com a guerra e eu tinha certeza que Alvo não aprovaria os metodos dele agora.

Mas o que andava me irritando era o fato que o garoto estava guardando tudo dentro dele.

Desde que ele chegou, conversamos pelo menos três vezes, mas ele nunca mencionou nada do que aconteceu no seu cativeiro, quando Alvo veio lhe perguntar algo, os olhos do menino endureceram como duas pedras de gelo verdes e mandou o homem sair da sua frente.

Eu nunca tinha visto Alvo tão decepcionado na minha vida.

Então seus amigos tentaram vir falar com ele, mas foi em vão.

Assim que ele viu quem era ele se calou, Granger tentou de todas as formas falar com o menino sobre o que ele estava passando.

Então o garoto lançou o mesmo olhar que deu para Alvo e disse com uma voz fria que gelou minha alma.

-Eu não desejaria que ninguém passasse pelo que passei... Nem mesmo Malfoy... Então não me venha com esta sua psicologia barata que você encontrou em algum livro para tentar entender pelo que passei... Quando você encarar as portas do inferno e conseguir escapar e lutar contra todos os pesadelos que eu passei, então você pode vir aqui me falar que me entende e que sabe pelo que passei... Mas agora mesmo eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer Granger -a menina parecia ferida e saiu correndo chorando, o menino Weasley nem sequer ficou para falar nada, apenas saiu atrás da amiga, mas não antes de mandar um olhar odioso para o antigo amigo.

Então eu vejo a menina Weasley se aproximar de Harry e para a minha surpresa, ela mete um tapa na cara dele e fala com uma voz triste.

-Até quando você vai afugentar todos que te amam? -Antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, ela sai da enfermaria também, mas não antes de Harry e eu vissemos as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

Voltei meus olhos para o menino e mandei uma mensagem clara.

_VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR ELA IR?_

Mas ele apenas abaixa a cabeça e se vira, tentando fingir dormir para não discutir mais comigo.

Agora eu estou aqui, nessa poltrona ao lado da cama dele, o vendo trilhar com mais um pesadelo que nem mesmo a poção de sono sem sonhos poderia afetar, eu estava desesperadamente querendo tirar esta dor do menino, mas eu sabia que ele nunca aceitaria.

Ele era um idiota nobre que nunca deixaria alguém sofrer no seu lugar.

Novamente ele acorda com um grito estrangulado, me encara por um longo tempo, volta sua respiração normal e me fala com uma voz automatica.

-O que faz aqui? -Eu revirei meus olhos, será que não tinha pergunta melhor?

-Estou aqui caso um aprendiz cabeçudo deixe de ser teimoso e desabafe sobre o que sofreu no último mês... Mas ele anda desejando tanto que eu use o soro da verdade que eu estou cogitando se este e o caminho que devo seguir -o menino apenas se vira e fala.

-Não preciso dizer nada -Eu suspirei novamente, de repente para a minha surpresa, Edwiges aparece em uma bola de chamas brancas e começa a cantar suavemente, vejo pela primeira vez o meu amigo relaxar e dar um sorriso fraco.

-Bem... Se você não vai conversar com um ser humano... Tente desabafar com a sua amiga emplumada ali -eu apontei para a Fênix que parecia cabecear e sai andando, talvez assim ele poderia aliviar um pouco seu coração.

Uma semana mais tarde, Harry tinha voltado para o treinamento, embora ele estivesse com uma aparencia mais normal, eu ainda poderia ver alguns traços da alma torturada que eu encontrei naquela noite, mas alguma coisa tinha mudado em relação ao diretor, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, de repente ele e Harry andavam sumindo da escola, eu poderia sentir que alguma coisa estava acontecendo e que eles não iriam me contar.

Tentei conversar com Alvo sobre isso, apenas para receber um olhar cansado e ele me dizer.

-Ele esta garantindo o fim da guerra... Posso não aprovar algumas coisas que ele faça... Mas sei que ele esta fazendo tudo que pode... -Ele me mandou aquele olhar que dizia claramente que o assunto estava encerrado.

-Professor Moody? -eu me virei para encontrar a menina Weasley me encarando, eu devo de estar realmente preocupado, pois a menina tinha me pego de surpresa -Podemos... Podemos conversar? -Ela parecia vacilante, acho que muitos alunos ainda tem medo de mim pela minha aparencia ou pela minha fama de carrasco, mas eu não era aquele monstro que todos imaginavam.

Não completamente.

-Venha comigo garota -eu falei rispidamente, não gostava de conversar em meio ao corredor, você nunca sabe quando alguém pode ouvir algo ou atacar sem você estar pronto.

Caminhamos até a sala precisa, sabia que Harry não estaria, pois novamente ele saiu em uma "missão" do diretor.

Eu estava ficando irritado com estas missões secretas.

Assim que fechei a porta eu lancei os feitiços de isolamento poderosos que eu conhecia e me virei para a menina, ela parecia preocupada e me sentei na sua frente.

-O que você gostaria de conversar comigo senhorita Weasley? -a menina levanta os olhos e me encara com aqueles olhos marrons carregados de um medo e uma ansiedade que eu nunca tinha percebido antes.

Ela era poderosa.

-Eu estou preocupada com o Harry... Ele... Ele não é mais o mesmo... Não o menino que eu conheci um dia... O que aconteceu com ele? -Sua pergunta era a mesma que todos que conheciam Potter faziam, mas que tinham medo de me perguntar e eu não sabia se queria responder.

-O menino esta treinando comigo -eu falei rispidamente, talvez querendo que ela não perguntasse, mas no fundo do meu cerebro, parecia que uma parte de mim queria que ela perguntasse.

-Não... Não é sobre seu treinamento -eu encarei a menina que desvia os olhos -Desde que... Desde que ele voltou... Ele esta diferente... Não por causa do que fizeram com ele... Mas... Mas ele esta fazendo algo ultimamente que parece estar fazendo com que ele perca o senso da realidade... Ontem ele parecia dormir na sala comunal, quando Simas tentou fazer uma brincadeira, ele parecia acordar e quase quebrou o braço do menino... Então ao inves de pedir desculpas... Ele lançou aquele olhar e disse algo como... "Se você não quiser ajudar a acabar com esta guerra, não atrapalhe" e então saiu... Acho que veio até aqui... -Eu fiquei surpreso com o folego da menina, ela tinha dito tudo isso sem respirar -Eu só vi ele assim uma vez antes... E quando Vol... Voldemort estava mexendo com a cabeça dele... -Agora eu compreendo a menina, ela estava com medo que Voldemort estivesse possuindo o garoto, acho que eu desejava isso também ao inves do que aconteceu.

-Ele não esta possuindo o garoto... Se é isso que esta deixando você com medo -eu fixei meus olhos novamente nela e suspirei -Harry passou por algo terrivel... Nem mesmo os pais de Neville tiveram que sofrer o que Harry sofreu... O fato que ele voltou para nós... Embora revoltado e amargo... Ele ainda continua o mesmo lutador que conheciamos um dia... Mas agora ele esta lutando por algo a mais... Eu ainda não sei o que... Mas talvez eu consiga retirar um pouco da escuridão do coração dele -O que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu nunca revelei nada dessa maneira, aquela menina tinha algum controle em mim?

-Ele não esta falando com mais ninguém... Nem Rony... Nem Hermione... Ninguém... Eu só... -ela começou a chorar, desde que cheguei aqui foram poucas as vezes que eu vi ela chorar e quase sempre envolviam aquele cabeçudo do Potter.

A conversa terminou ali e a menina saiu andando para o salão comunal, continuei sentado pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo, precisava dar um fim naquela loucura.

-Teve uma conversa agradavel "Alastor" -virei meu olho mágico para ver o menino me encarando furiosamente, ah como eu ia amar tirar aquele olhar dele.

-Considerando que você não fala mais... Até que foi agradavel sim -com um movimento de mão ele faz a poltrona que estou sentado se virar e ele fica bem perto de mim.

-Você não tinha o direito de falar com ela sobre mim... -ele parecia quase venenoso e isso estava bem comigo, quanto mais perigoso, mais fácil para mim.

-Nervosinho por que estavamos falando nas suas costas Potter? Se você não tivesse afastado todos eu não teria que dar relatorio sobre o que anda acontecendo com você -eu juro que a sala parecia ficar mais fria e o menino fica ainda mais furioso.

-Nunca-mais-fale-de-mim-para-ela -Eu sorri para o menino e falei simplesmente.

-Não -ele parecia querer avançar em mim e com um movimento de varinha eu jogo Harry para uma poltrona próxima, agora era a minha vez de falar -Quando eu decidi te treinar eu não estava mandando você se afastar dos seus amigos ou das pessoas que você ama... Eu queria o tornar mais forte para os proteger... E EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI -acho que deve de ser surpresa para ele, pois eu nunca tinha gritado dessa maneira, não contra ele em uma conversa -Eu te treinei para que você pudesse se defender e enfrentar o seu destino... Não para que você abandonasse seus amigos e se tornasse este louco psicotico que ama entrar em uma batalha para morrer -meus olhos se fixam nos dele e ele desvia os olhos, sabia que o que eu dizia era verdade -Eu só quero lhe fazer uma simples pergunta Harry... Por que você luta? Por que se esforça tanto? Por que esta criando missões e entrando em batalhas assim? Por que você esta lutando ao ponto de não se importar com a sua vida? Não me diga que é a profecia, aquela coisa não controla a sua vida, suas escolhas sim... Você poderia deixar de lado e curtir mais um ano com seus amigos, poderia treinar eles para se defender e ajudar no que pode aqui dentro... Mas você fez exatamente o oposto... Se afastou de todos e não os ajuda quando eles precisam mais... Aquela menina que acaba de sair veio aqui falar das preocupações dela sobre o garoto que ela ama... E não me venha com esta idiotice ideologica que você colocou na sua cabeça que não merece ser amado -coloquei as mãos em cada lado da poltrona dele e o encarei firmemente, ele não escaparia mais, não mais -Você luta por ela não é? Mesmo que negue eu posso ver atraves de você Potter... Você se esforça ao máximo para proteger os seus amigos... Prova fácil e que se você tivesse realmente caido na escuridão a sua fênix não estaria mais ao seu lado -eu apontei para Edwiges que parecia cabecear para mim, quem diria que eu tivesse uma cumplice emplumada tão poderosa? -Você esta fazendo tudo errado Harry... Você esta se matando... -O menino parecia ter tido muito e ele se levanta, eu me afasto ao ver seus olhos, carregados de dor e medos que eu nunca tinha visto.

Era o seu verdadeiro eu, aquele Harry que eu conheci um dia.

-Eu não posso estar ao lado deles -ele murmura, eu estava para começar a gritar quando eu vejo nos seus olhos algo que me faz recuar.

Lágrimas.

O menino estava chorando.

-Acha que eu não sei que estou errado? Acha que eu não sofro por ter que fazer tudo isso? Eu fico dia e noite pensando sobre isso... Dia e noite pensando, eles estão melhor longe de mim... Eles tem uma chance de ficarem vivos... VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO QUERIA DIZER A ELA QUE A AMO? -ele desvia os olhos e fala em um sussurro -Eu vi a morte dela inumeras vezes na minha mente... Sabia que Voldemort tem uma forma especial de falar com os dementadores? -ele fala com um sorriso frio e eu fiquei quieto, era a primeira vez que ele falava no assunto -Realmente eu não sei como... Mas eles falaram para Voldemort o que mais me afetava... Então Voldemort mandou comensais irem atrás de mulheres ruivas e garotas para torturarem e matarem na minha frente... Mas a medida que os dias foram passando não era mais a minha mãe que eu via... Eu tinha medo que um dia eu acordaria e veria ela sendo torturada e morta na minha frente... Claro que eles me torturaram... Bellatrix realmente amava usar o chicote nas minhas costas... Para uma puro-sangue... Ela gostava muito de usar metodos trouxas para machucar -o menino tenta enxugar os olhos, mas ele parecia não conseguir, talvez anos de abuso, de tortura e odio, finalmente se quebraram e ele estava se soltando -Mas a pior parte era Voldemort... Ele entrava em minha mente e colocava imagens dos meus amigos mortos... Cada dia era uma cena diferente... Quando enfim ele acabava, ele me dizia simplesmente "isso é o que vai acontecer com seus amigos Potter"... Esta unica frase era a unica coisa que me manteve são... Não importa os pesadelos que ele colocava em minha mente... Se ele falava aquela frase... Significava que ele não tinha conseguido e que eu tinha uma chance... -Ele me encarou fixamente e eu tive que desviar os meus olhos dos dele, aqueles olhos carregavam um sofrimento que nem mesmo eu conhecia -Professor Dumbledore finalmente me disse o como matar aquele demonio... Eu estou fazendo tudo o que posso para terminar esta guerra... Terminar com ele... Mas eu não posso mais deixar eles no meu coração... Não enquanto Voldemort ainda estiver vivo -ele começa a andar em direção da sala de treinamentos, eu não iria o impedir -Eu luto por eles Alastor... Por todos eles... E especialmente ela... -ele fecha as portas atrás dele e eu desabo na poltrona que ele deixou agora a pouco, me perguntando se tinha feito o certo em pressionar ele dessa maneira.

Eu queria acreditar que sim, mas o som do choro do menino que vinha da porta me fez o pior homem da face da terra.

Não aguentando mais eu vou em direção de uma pintura que tinha na sala precisa que era conectada com o bar de Aberforth, eu precisava de uma bebida agora mesmo e quem sabe o irmão do diretor poderia conseguir achar uma maneira de resolver todos aqueles problemas.

**Homenagem:**

**Este capitulo vai especialmente para uma amiga que é muito importante para o meu coração e que fez aniversario estes dias... Minha doce e lindinha Chris... Sei que é uma fics meio dark... mas espero que goste da homenagem amor.. você é uma pessoa muito especial para mim e sempre vou me lembrar de vc... embora vc saiba que sou meio desmemoriado..rsrs**

**feliz aniversario atrasado amor..rs**


	9. Capitulo IX  O Fim

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo IX - O Fim.**

Eu estava novamente em um dos meus humores, ou era isso que os irmãos Dumbledores falavam quando eu me trancava na sala precisa.

Quatro anos tinham se passado desde que comecei a treinar Harry.

Quatro anos de uma guerra sem sentido ao qual o meu aprendiz parecia se tornar o centro daquela loucura toda.

Eu vi muitas coisas acontecerem nesses quatro anos, Harry se tornou cada vez mais poderoso e ao mesmo tempo firme, ele saia em batalhas e voltava completamente esgotado, seus amigos tinham se formado e seguido com suas vidas, ou o máximo de vida que se poderia ter enquanto luta uma guerra contra um lunático racista que se acha o todo poderoso.

Mas nesses quatro anos que se passaram uma coisa que eu vi me deixou intrigado.

Sempre que alguém ficava em duvida ou tentavam se espelhar em alguém para se tornar melhor, todos imediatamente se viravam para Alvo Dumbledore, lider da luz, diretor da maior escola de magias e um dos bruxos mais poderosos do mundo.

Mas agora eu via muitos olharem para Harry como olhavam para Alvo e isso me deixava ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso e triste.

O menino não deveria ter que passar por isso.

Mas há muito tempo eu desisti de tentar compreender a cabeça das pessoas, mas eu poderia ver que muitos olhavam para Harry com uma certa reverencia que me assustava.

O menino tinha crescido e se tornado um bruxo poderoso, mas ele agia quase sempre sozinho, o ministerio tinha tentado recrutar o menino para ser um auror e trabalhar ao seu lado, eu ainda pensava que Rufus só queria usar Harry como menino propaganda, ao qual a resposta de Harry sobre a "convocação" para se unir aos aurores ainda me fazia rir que chegava a doer o meu estomago.

Eu nunca tinha visto Rufus ficar tão vermelho de raiva na minha vida e com certeza eu levaria aquela memoria para a outra vida apenas para mostrar para Hilda.

Mas de repente a porta da sala precisa se abre e Harry entra, embora o menino tivesse se formado, muitos sabiam que usavamos a sala precisa como centro de treinamento, ele se senta na minha frente e eu tive que o espetar sobre o assunto que vinhamos brigando durante anos.

Gina Weasley.

-Como foi o jogo? -perguntei com uma nota de sarcasmo ao que ele me manda o seu olhar maligno, sinceramente, depois de quatro anos ele pensa que vai conseguir me assustar?

-Foi... Interessante... -Eu elevei uma sobrancelha ao que ele parecia torcer.

-Serio? Talvez eu devesse ir algum dia... -O menino parecia encarar o chão ao que eu tive que esconder o sorriso que ele sabia que eu estava dando, ele nunca conseguiria me enganar.

-Tá certo... Eu quase atordoei um batedor... Quase explodi metade de uma bancada por terem feito observações sobre ela e quase enfiei a varinha do locutor onde o sol não brilha porque ele ousou perguntar se a Gina estivesse interessada em um encontro quente... Era isso que você queria ouvir? -Ele se sentou e ficou amuado como um menino mimado que recebeu um você não pode voar hoje.

Era muito bom poder torcer ele agora que eu não posso mais o torturar em uma sessão de treinamentos.

-Como tem sido as suas "caçadas"? -perguntei já sabendo que ele não iria mais admitir nada sobre a sua saida para ver a Weasley, então fui para o unico assunto que ele era capaz de falar comigo ultimamente, o menino deu de ombros e falou.

-Digamos que Tom tem menos do circulo interno dele agora -eu tentei não estremecer, muitos comensais da morte tinham encontrado a morte nas mãos de Harry, principalmente os do circulo interno, Lucios Malfoy estava quase catatonico quando o menino o entregou para o ministerio o levar para Azkaban, os irmãos Lestrange tinham caido em um dos duelos mais impressionantes, nem mesmo com suas forças combinadas eles conseguiram parar o garoto.

Mas talvez o castigo pior tenha sido de Bellatrix.

Quando a mulher tentou conseguir vingança para o marido e o cunhado, ela cometeu o maior erro da vida dela.

Ela ousou ameaçar Gina Weasley.

No meio da batalha que acontecia em Hogsmeade, Molly e sua filha estavam fazendo compras, quando de repente a mulher apareceu e começou a lutar contra mãe e filha, ela murmurava algo sobre Potter sentir o mesmo gostinho da dor dela, nenhuma das duas entendia o que a mulher dizia, mas Molly nunca deixaria alguém tocar na filha dela.

A mulher lutava como uma leoa para proteger os filhos.

Mas do nada uma figura encapuzada apareceu e agarrou Bellatrix, ambos desaparecem sem deixar vestigio, mas eu sabia quem era a pessoa.

Harry não tinha a matado, ele a fez sofrer de uma forma que muitos ainda não sabiam como reverter.

Em sua furia cega para causar dor em quem ousou machucar a pessoa amada, Harry parecia entrar em um transe magico, ele já não usava a varinha, ele esmurrava a mulher com os punhos em volto em magia.

De alguma forma a magia dele parecia reconhecer as necessidades do garoto, pois assim que ele atingiu a espinha da mulher insana, ela perdeu o controle sobre o seu corpo.

Bellatrix Lestrange estava paralitica.

Muitos medi-bruxos tentaram achar uma cura para que ela pudesse ser condenada justamente, mas ninguém poderia conseguir consertar os ossos que Harry tinha quebrado, sempre que pensavam ter conseguido, os ossos voltavam a se quebrar e ficar do mesmo jeito que Harry tinha deixado.

A mulher passou os proximos seis meses implorando que alguém a matasse, até que ela se jogou da cama e terminou com sua existencia, estranhamente tinha sido no mesmo dia em que Neville estava visitando os pais e muitos não saberiam descrever o como ele se sentia, mas de certa forma poderia se ver um certo ar de tranquilidade em volta do rapaz.

-Eu pensei que você teria se contido um pouco -era uma das discussões frequentes, embora eu estivesse ao lado de Harry sobre eles merecessem a morte, eu não poderia deixar de ficar com um pé atrás sempre que ele voltava de uma das suas caçadas e eu ouvia os relatorios.

Mas eu sabia que ele não matava sem um motivo, se ele pudesse levar alguns vivos, ele o faria.

-Só matei um deles dessa vez -ele fala com aquela voz sem emoção, dava nos nervos sempre que ele falava daquela forma -Greyback -Meus olhos voam largos e passo a mão por uma das cicatrizes em meu rosto.

Tive inumeros duelos com Fenrir Greyback, quase sempre o monstro conseguia escapar me deixando machucado e não podendo salvar as suas vitimas, isso me deixava em uma ira que muitos evitavam ficar perto de mim no dia, mas agora o garoto se senta na minha frente com um copo de uisque de fogo na mão e fala calmamente que matou o infeliz.

Não sei se fico orgulhoso, atonito ou invejoso do menino.

-Espero que o ministerio goste do presentinho que mandei... Claro que deixei uma nota para o Remo... -O menino parecia ficar um pouco tenso e eu sabia o porque.

Depois de ter abandonado os Weasleys e todos os amigos, Remo tentou vir falar com o menino, ambos tiveram uma briga monumental ao qual Remo acusou Harry de tentar fazer o mesmo que o pai dele e abandonar a todos que ele amava.

Harry simplesmente disse que não terminaria como o pai dele.

Remo o esmurrou e disse que pelo menos o pai dele tinha amado e sido amado em meio a guerra e que Harry nunca iria ter isso na vida.

Harry simplesmente o encarou friamente e disse "bom".

Remo tinha saido enfurecido da sala, mas não antes de falar que Tonks estava gravida e que queria que ele fosse o padrinho da criança, Harry apenas ficou em silencio e o homem saiu da sala com uma expressão de dor.

Foi a última vez que vi os dois juntos na mesma sala.

Harry toma uma dose do liquido e fecha os olhos, parecia que ele queria escapar de tudo que ele vinha sofrendo, eu sabia que este dia chegaria, tentei o avisar, mas quem poderia colocar juizo na cabeça de um Potter poderoso?

Somente aquelas ruivas que cismam em se casar com eles.

-Esta chegando a hora da batalha final -Harry murmura e se levanta, eu o encarei sem entender nada, como assim batalha final?

Ele retira algo do bolso e coloca em cima de uma mesa, sinto o meu estomago revirar ao ver a cabeça de cobra quase queimada.

Encarei o menino, eu sabia sobre os Horcruxes, quando Harry aparecia esgotado com as "viagens" que ele fazia com Alvo, eu exigi do diretor que ele me contasse o que se passava.

O diretor me contou sobre os Horcruxes e sobre as batalhas de Harry em encontrar cada uma delas.

Eu ainda me perguntava que tipo de acordo ele tinha feito com os duendes em poder invadir o cofre dos Lestranges para conseguir a taça de Lufa-Lufa.

O menino parecia estremecer e cai no chão, eu tentei me levantar para ir até ele, quando ele se levanta e suspira.

-Chegou o momento -ele se vira e sai correndo para o salão principal, tentei manter o ritmo dele enquanto mandava um patrono avisando Alvo.

Lá se foi o meu momento de sossego.

Uma hora e muitas pessoas apareceram em Hogwarts, muitos ex alunos e alunos que queriam ajudar, aurores e bruxos que tinham algo contra Voldemort.

Eu vi Guilherme aparecer ao lado de Harry, o menino ainda encarava a Weasley, sinceramente o menino estava desesperado e a menina Weasley só não percebia que o garoto a amava por idiotice.

De repente Harry se vira e murmura algo, antes que Guilherme pudesse dizer algo eu vejo o menino correr e o som das portas de entrada se trancando de forma poderosa.

Me virei para Alvo que tinha os olhos largos e corri junto a ele para ver as portas.

Lacradas.

-Aquele moleque... -Eu rosno, como ele poderia se trancar com o inimigo assim? Voldemort pode ter tido algumas baixas, mas ele ainda tinha um exercito lá fora.

Eu vi alguns bruxos se reunirem para tentar destrancar a porta, ninguém conseguia entender o que Harry tinha feito, mas então a Weasley se aproxima e toca na porta, assim que sua mão toca na madeira, uma luz envolve a porta e ela se abre.

Eu mesmo ficaria me perguntando como ela fez isso, mas não era hora para isso, saimos correndo para ver um caos completo.

Harry poderia estar sozinho, mas ele tinha causado um belo estrago nos comensais da morte, o chão parecia ter sido explodido diversas vezes e alguns corpos cobriam o chão, ao longe eu poderia ouvir Harry e Voldemort discutindo, eu lutava para chegar até lá, precisava ver isso.

Lutei com pelo menos dez dos comensais quando senti uma maldição cortante atingir a minha perna de madeira e eu cai, poderia ver o comensal sorrindo para mim, provavelmente se vangloriando por ter pego Alastor Olho-tonto Moody.

Mas eu não cairia sem luta.

Mesmo caido no chão eu lançava feitiço atrás de feitiço no homem na minha frente.

De repente fui atingido por uma maldição cortante, meu sangue estava saindo rapidamente, mas eu não deixaria aquele homem sair impune, não o deixaria ir atrás dos meus amigos.

Com minhas últimas forças eu lancei a maldição da morte no infeliz e fechei os olhos.

Não sabia o que esperar, tinha imaginado muitas vezes como seria morrer e não sabia o que iria acontecer agora.

De repente sinto uma mão na minha bochecha, tento abrir os olhos, mas era dificil, eu estava muito cansado.

Então o som daquele riso chegou no meu ouvido, o som que eu esperava ouvir a anos.

O som da voz dela.

-Você continua um sonolento não é mesmo Ally? -meus olhos voam aberto e vejo o sorriso de minha querida Hilda para mim.

-Hilda... eu... -Ela coloca um beijo na minha testa e segura minha mão.

-Terminou meu querido... Agora você pode descansar -eu fechei meus olhos novamente com um sorriso, muitos encontrariam meu corpo depois e falariam que nunca tinham visto eu sorrir daquela maneira, Alvo apenas tremeria a cabeça e murmuraria que eu enfim achei a paz que eu queria.

E eu finalmente encontrei mesmo.

Ao lado da minha querida Hilda.

**Homenagem:**

**Parece que este é o mesmo do fim...rsrs já e a segunda fics que eu termino... Mas espero que vocês tenham gostado e leiam a continuação (ou seria o começo?) da fics em pedaços de um passado esquecido... uma pessoa comentou na fics la que eu coloquei um motivo bem "fraco" por ele querer ter a mente apagada... Mas acho que minha mente já pensava nessa fics... Mas agora esta explicado..rsrs**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fics... Comentem para fazer este autor feliz...**

**Até o proximo trabalho pessoal..rsrs**


	10. Capitulo X  Epilogo

**Alastor Olho-Tonto Moody: A lenda.**

**Nota do autor: **Não, eu não criei Hp, eu não sou uma loira inglesa rica, eu não tenho direito algum pelos personagens, só faço fics por diversão sem querer lucro algum, então espero que vocês gostem da fics... Embora ela seja um pouco dark para o meu gosto... divirtam-se.

**Resumo: **O que aconteceu com o treinamento que Harry recebeu de Olho Tonto Moody? O que fez o menino se afastar de todos os seus amigos? Nessa história você conhecerá o que aconteceu realmente no treinamento que Harry recebeu do velho auror e tudo que se passou anteriormente na fics "Pedaços de um passado esquecido."

**Capitulo X - Epilogo.**

Eu não tinha ideia do que me aguardava na próxima vida, mas sabia que uma hora ou outra teria que pagar pelos meus pecados.

Mas ao meu ver, enquanto tivesse Hilda ao meu lado, eu não me importava com o que teria que fazer.

Mas eu não vou contar sobre o que acontece no pós vida (ainda mais que o autor que escreve esta fics nunca esteve lá para contar...rs), mas uma coisa que os mortos fazem e ver o que seus entes queridos fazem na vida.

Deixe-me dizer, Lílian Potter não estava nada feliz ao me ver, principalmente como tive que treinar o filho dela.

Depois de três horas direto e ainda com a ajuda de minha Hilda, eu tive a maior conferencia que poderia imaginar sobre treinamento saudavel e como deveria aprender a cuidar melhor de adolescentes frageis que precisam de atenção.

Quando a conferencia estava pela metade, Tiago e Sírius nos interrompeu, acho que as mulheres lançaram olhares ferozes para os homens, pois eles andaram para trás com medo, mas apontaram para o espelho do mundo dos vivos.

Harry estava no escritorio do diretor e fazia seu pedido.

Ou era ordem?

Eu me afastei um pouco de Lílian ao que a mulher pega a varinha e parecia mais brava do que nunca.

O que aquele menino tinha na cabeça? Será que nossa última conversa não deu em nada?

-Eu juro Harry Potter, se eu pudesse voltar por dez minutos eu faria o treinamento que você passou parecer um conto de fadas... Eu não acredito que ele fez isso... -Ambas as mulheres parecem amolecer diante da minha raiva, eu gostava do menino, não aceitava que ele faria isso com ele mesmo.

-Ele é teimoso como o pai -Lílian fala ao que sorri para o marido que finge estar indignado.

-Eu me ressinto a isso, eu não era tão cabeçudo assim -eu devo de ter mostrado um olhar incredulo para o homem porque ele logo emenda -Certo eu fui teimoso na minha adolescencia... Mas eu tive um motivo bom para isso -ele lança um olhar carinhoso para a esposa e eu tive que suspirar.

-Eu torci para que ele desse uma chance para a Weasley... Mas ele não aceitava que teria uma chance... -Eles pareciam suspirar, provavelmente já tinham visto as minhas tentativas de fazer o garoto desistir da ideia de guerreiro solitario.

-Precisamos ajudar ele -Lílian fala com um olhar devastado, eu sentia pena dela, mas como poderia ajudar o menino daqui?

-E se... -Tiago começou a falar, vendo o nosso interesse, ele parecia meio nervoso -Eu não sei... Dizem que o destino mora em algum lugar aqui... Poderiamos... Não sei... Oferecer algo para ele fazer algo por nós? -Eu não compreendia o que ele queria dizer com Destino, ele era uma figura fisica nesse reino?

Lilian parecia ficar com um sorriso maior do que eu me lembrava e logo ela começa a conversar com as pessoas, me viro para Hilda que tinha o mesmo sorriso amoroso para mim.

-Sei que você fez o melhor para o garoto Ally... Embora algumas abordagem que você tenha feito eu não gostei... Sei que você precisou usar forças para fazer aquele garoto ficar na linha... -Ela me abraça e eu sinto como se estivesse completo novamente.

-Aqui vem ela -Black fala ruidosamente quebrando o meu momento, sinceramente eu queria amaldiçoar ele por me interromper, mas eu vejo a ruiva se aproximar e falar algo rapidamente.

-Temos que ir rapido... Eu consegui uma audiencia com o Destino... Mas... Eu espero poder encontrar algo que possa ajudar o meu menino... -ela se vira para o espelho com lágrimas nos olhos, eu encarei Hilda e então me decidi.

Eu faria algo pelo menino.

-Eu irei com vocês -eles me encararam com surpresa, sinceramente, eu não era tão ruim assim.

Caminhamos por horas, mas enfim chegamos em um palácio imenso, parecia chegar até o céu, era completamente branco, mas tinha figuras em relevo em cada parede, eu toquei minha mão nas paredes e as figuras pareciam criar vida e nos contar sobre eles, mas isso não era importante.

O que importava era ajudar o menino teimoso e suas escolhas idiotas.

-Quem pede uma audiencia com o Destino? -uma voz fala fortemente na frente de uma porta de carvalho com grossos pedaços de metais adornados em cada lado com gravuras e letras runicas.

-Lílian Potter, Tiago Potter, Sírius Black, Alastor Moody e Hilda Moody -a figura parecia vislumbrar e logo a porta se abre.

-Entrem -uma voz fala de dentro, nos preparamos para entrar em um tribunal luxuoso e requintado, mas assim que as portas se abrem eu vejo um menino encarando um tabuleiro de xadrez com atenção máxima.

-Ola... Gostariamos de uma audiencia com o Destino -o menino se vira para nos encarar e sorri.

-Deixaremos a formalidade de lado, o que gostariam de falar comigo? -encaramos o menino como se ele fosse louco, ele estava dizendo que era o destino?

-Exatamente quem sou Sr Moody... Devo dizer que não sou louco... Embora a humanidade me considere frequentemente pelas decisões que eu tomo e que eles não entendam -certo, não ter pensamentos na frente de um ser tão poderoso -Não sou tão poderoso assim, posso controlar o destino, mas existem muitos outros seres ainda mais poderosos... -ele se vira para Lílian e sorri -Sei do seu pedido Lílian Potter... Você esta preocupada com o futuro do seu filho... Mas o exilio vai ser bom para ele -vendo que estavamos incredulos com ele, o menino solta uma risada e fala -Eu não lhes disse que nem sempre os humanos gostam das minhas decisões? Sei que estão preocupados com Harry... Mas ele ganhou o meu respeito por corrigir um erro que um humano fez contra a morte... Voldemort não tinha direito nenhum em enganar a morte dessa maneira... Não se preocupem que tenho alguém especial no caminho de Harry... Ele vai precisar primeiro aprender um fato importante para a vida dele -ele se vira para mim e eu devo de ter ruborizado, pois ele sorri maliciosamente para mim.

Eu não era tão ruim assim.

-Você demorou vinte e três anos para contar o que sentia pela Hilda, Alastor... Você aprendeu a sua lição, mas não teve que viver como o Harry a ter a desculpa da ignorancia do amor para você -ele volta seus olhos para Lílian e Tiago -Sei que vai ser uma coisa idiota em dizer, mas não se preocupem... Ele vai encontrar o caminho dele de volta... Em algum dia... Mas precisam ter tempo esta bem? -Relutantemente cabeceamos, não tinha nada que poderiamos fazer a não ser esperar, estavamos para sair quando destino parecia sorrir e fala -Sei que vai parecer injustiça eu pedir algo, principalmente pelo fato que eu lhes dei apenas uma pequena esperança do que possa acontecer com Harry... Mas eu gostaria que um de vocês jogasse comigo -ele aponta para a tábua de xadrez e nos encaramos por um tempo antes de eu sorrir, se para garanrtir que o futuro do menino fosse melhor que a vida dele até agora, eu não me importaria de algumas partidas de xadrez.

Não posso dizer que a vida após a morte era como eu esperava, mas eu tinha um bom tempo para aprender sobre ele.

Só esperava que Harry encontrasse um caminho de volta para casa logo.

Afinal, ele merecia felicidade e amor na vida dele.

_**Fim.**_

**Homenagem:**

**Eu sei... Final estranho... mas ei... Eu nunca fui normal para começo de conversa..rsrsrs**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fics assim como eu quase tive o prazer de escrever (sinceramente... Eu sou muito coração mole e odeio escrever fics darks..rs)**

**Até qualquer dia pessoal e por favor.. comentem..rsrs**


End file.
